MI ANG3L CAIDO
by Girl Perverse
Summary: Isabella,el angel de la muerte es castigada por haber destruido a unos vampiros y ahora tiene como mision proteger a los Cullen de los vulturis y si falla sera un angel caido. Tu idiotez es enfermedad o costumbre? Cullen me espeto con rabia VAMP&ANGELE
1. LA CHICA NUEVA

_¡Ey!__** Gracias **__por__** leer**__ mi__** nueva **__historia __**espero **__que__** os **__guste__** y **__para__** los **__que__** lean **__esta __**historia**__ y __**mis **__otras __**historias, **__no__** os **__desesperéis __** no **__estoy__** subiendo **__capítulos__** nuevos**__ porque __**estoy **__trabajando__** ¡ya **__sabéis!__** Trabajo **__de__** summer**__ y__** llego**__ muy__** tarde **__pero__** cuando **__tengo __**tiempo **__libre__** entre **__estudiar __**y trabajar **__escribo __**un **__poquito__** ¡ya! **__Sabéis __**de **__grano __**en **__grano __**se **__creó __**una **__montaña_

_**Bueno **__gracias__** por **__leerme__** y **__tenerme__** paciencia **__intentare__** actualizar **__rápido__** ¡espero **__merecer __**vuestros **__Reviews!_

_**Besos**__ Katty_

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

"_Vamos por partes" (Jack el destripador) frase célebre del capítulo 1_

**B&E **

**LA CHICA NUEVA**

**EDWARD POV **

**A**burrida esa era la palabra perfecta que describía mi existencia.

109 años de vida, donde diez de esta me la pase pecando robando vidas no tan inocentes y los otros 99 años intentando redimirme …Bah… No sé ni para que intento limpiar mi alma si de todas formas voy a ir al infierno algún _día…_

_Eddy hermanito, mueve tu virginal existencia y baja ahora mismo que llegamos tarde a clases _ Emmett, si alguien me hubiera dicho que después de un día y medio que Emmett formara parte de mi familia, me iba a atormentar 86 años seguidos, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para librarme de Emmett, pero claro, nadie tuvo la bondad de avisarme

_86 años, Emmett 86 años de mi existencia, día a día, hora tras hora, llevo diciéndote que no me digas Eddy _ le dije gruñendo lo bastante alto para que sus oídos vampíricos me escucharan ya que estaba en el tercer piso de la casa donde queda mi habitación y Emmett estaba en la entrada principal

_Eddy no te enfades, sabes que lo digo desde el cariño_ me dijo con voz afeminada y soltando después una estruendosa cargada ¡Maldito cabronazo! Agg

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, baja o te bajo y no será nada agradable_

¡Sí! Las hermanas pequeñas son adorables, cuando no sacan las garras, Alice enfadada daba más miedo que los mismos Vulturi

_Que hermosa soy y…_

Rosalie suspire hastiado a veces leer los pensamientos era bastante estresante ¿podremos los vampiros sufrir estrés?

Me vesti en menos de 4 segundo y baje a el living donde mis hermanos me estaban esperando para partí un día mas a nuestra tan magnífica vida de estudiantes de segundaria (nótese el sarcasmos)

_Eddy pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte para que te unieras a nosotros_ ¿Por qué nadie me lo digo? ¿Por qué nadie fue capaz de advertirme? Que Emmett sería mi tormento personal

Supongo que vivir con Emmett redimiría un poco mis pecados ¿no?

_Emmy osito, quiero ir de compras hoy _dijo Rose cuando íbamos todos en mi coche rumbo a e instituto de Forks

_Claro que si Rosi lo que tú quieras_ le contesto el sometido de Emmett

_ ¿Emmett esto como funciona esto? _le pregunte a Emmett apartando la mirada de la carretera para ver su reacción por el espejo retrovisor del coche

_ ¿Cómo funciona el qué? _me pregunto sin entender mi pregunta, ahora todos mis hermanos estaba pendientes de nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras

_ ¿Mi hermana te devuelve tus testículos después de años de matrimonio o se los queda hasta el divorcio?_ le pregunte soltando una estruendosa carcajada a la cual me acompañaron Jasper, Alice y Rose que intentaba camuflar sus risa con toz falsa ¡Ja! Los vampiros no tosemos

Emmett me miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que le saltarían de las cuencas, para luego mirarme con odio y por ultimo diversión ¡Bipolar!

_Me vengare y lo sabes _pensó Emmett mirándome con cara de niño bueno

…Bah… deje de prestarle atención a Emmett y sus pensamientos vengativos hacia mi ¡Idiota! Sabe que puedo leerle la mente y nunca y cuando digo nunca podrá vengarse sin que yo antes me entere de lo que planea

_ ¡Oh! Os tengo una súper noticia_ dijo Alice cuando estaba aparcando en el instituto

_ ¿Qué pasa Ally? _le pregunte al no poder saberlo por sus pensamientos ya que estaba pensando en la próxima colección de Prada

_ ¡Los Deline vienen de visita! _digo dando saltitos en el asiento del copiloto

¡Oh! No

Eso solo significa una cosa ¡Tanya! Llevaba años de mi existencia intentado, hacer que Tanya entendiera que ¡No! Quiero estar con ella, pero parecía que lo que dicen de las rubia en el caso de Tanya era cierto, le había dicho de todas la formas e idiomas que ¡No! Me interesaba pero ella no entendía

Gemí de una forma frustrante y dolorosa….

Estos mese serian muy pero que muy largos

¡Sí! Es lo que pensáis, cada vez que los Deline viene de visita se quedan meses y meses ¡No! Ellos no pueden ser como las visitas normales y estar solo un par de días, ellos están meses lo que quiere decir que tengo a Tanya meses insinuándoseme y imaginándose el Kamasutras siendo nosotros los protagonistas

Emmett y Jasper bueno más Emmett que Jazz siempre me decía que yo era el primero vampiro gay del mundo, que no entendía como teniendo a Tanya detrás de mi todo el tiempo no me había acostando con ella ya ¡Pero es que no me entendía! ¡No! M.e g.u.s.t.a Tanya, era tan difícil de entender

Y Jazz solo me decía que hasta que no me rindiera a sus _"encantos"_ no me dejaría en paz

Ahhhhhhhh ¡No! Me quiero Follar a Tanya Joder…

Baje del coche dando un portazo estaba cansado de escuchar como mis hermanas planeaban un día de compras con Irina, Kate y mi queridísima Tanya (nótese el sarcasmo) porque todo hay que decirlo ellas era amigas intimísimas ¡Malditas traidoras!

_¡Oh! Los Cullen han llegado, estaré bien peinada ahh Que sexy es Edward, pero intimida tanto_

_¿Qué le habrá pasado al fenómeno de Cullen? Se ve muy enfadado _

_¡Edward Cullen algún día serás mío solo mío! _

_¡OH! Tengo que pasar por mis hermanos hoy después de clases …Dios… Angela que no se te vaya a olvidar recoger a tus hermanos, me dijo mi madre ¡pero bueno! enserio creía que me olvidaría de ellos, puede que sea una nerd, antisocial y el blanco perfecto de la burla de Marllory y sus sequito de absurdas, pero nunca me olvidaría de mis hermanos_

_¡Umm! Escuche que hoy llegaba un alumno nuevo, espero que sea un chico y que este bueno y si es una chica por el bien de su salud física y mental que no intente zorrear en mi instituto, solo ¡YO! Soy la reina, espejito, espejito dime quien es la más guapa del mundo ..Bah.. No me lo digas si ya lo sé ¡YO! Jess Stanley _

_Habré puesto a gravar Bob esponja ahhhhhhhh ¡Mierda! Austin deja de ver Bob esponja te estás quedando estúpido, ¡No! Pero si me gusta mucho; mira se me la canción ooooh el vive en una piña debajo del mar, Bob espon…. ¡Oh! CALLATE eres patético ¡espera! ¿Por qué hablo conmigo mismo?_

No pude soportar mas y solté una estruendosa carcajada llamando a un mas la atención sobre mí y mis hermanos que venían pisándome los talones, a veces los humanos tenían unos pensamiento muy graciosos.

**.**

Las clases pasaron absurdamente lentas y aburridas ¡oh! qué raro (nótese el sarcasmo) hoy todos los pensamiento y conversaciones de los alumnos giraba en torno a la nueva alumna al parecer hija de el jefe de policías Charlie Swan desde luego esto, iba a dar pie a nuevos chimes en el pueblo ya que nadie sabía que nuestro ilustre Jefe Swan tuviera una hija …Buda… hasta los profesores comentaban el nuevo chisme de Forks "La hija perdida de Charlie" ahhhhhhhh Humanos

Ya estábamos en la cafetería sentados en nuestra mesa habitual, yo por mi parte intentaba bloquear la mente de los alumnos ya estaba cansado de escuchar hablar de la nueva Isabella Marie Swan había escuchado tanto ese nombre en el trascurso de la mañana que juraría que por mi mente no pasaba otra cosa que ese nombre

_ Edward sabes ¿Quién es la nueva? Llevo toda la mañana escuchando hablar de ella pero no la eh visto _ ¡oh! Por favor debe de estar de broma ..Dios… no conozco a Isabella y ya la odio por el simple hecho de que por su culpa llevo toda la mañana escuchando con dolor de cabeza ¿los vampiro teníamos migraña? Y ahora hasta el estúpido de mi hermano

_ Jazz una vez dije que no podía haber ser existente en la tierra que pudiera superar a Emmett en algo estúpido o realmente raro pero ahora me alegra informarte que acaba de destronar a Emmett _le dije con maldad

Por favor no puedo creer que Jasper me haya preguntado por el chisme nuevo del pueblo

_ ¿Qué? No es justo yo me he esforzado años por conservar ese premio y no es justo que me lo quites y se lo des a Jasper, Eddy quiero mi premio devuelta ¿espera? Ahh ahora lo entiendo ¡me estas llamando estúpido! _ Lo dicho por que nadie me previno que Emmett era idiota

_ Ense _no pude terminar de hablar porque mi querida hermana pequeña me interrumpió

_ Deja ya de ser tan gruño y mejor dinos que sabes sobre la nueva ¿la has visto? _ lo dicho Alice no pasa de ser una pitonisa de feria ambulante ¿Por qué no mira el futuro y me deja en paz?

_ Alice duende del mal ¿Por qué no ojeas un poco el futuro y dejas de molestarme? _le dije ya irritado, es que no tenía nada mejor de que hablar

_ …uff… Mire el futuro y no he visto nada nuevo, aparte de que Marllory, Stanley y sus sequito de perdedoras van a volver a molestar a la pobre de Angela _ pobre Angela es una chica de nuestro mismo curso que todos los días religiosamente es humillada y molestada por las "_populares"_ por decirlo de alguna manera aunque yo tenía en mente unas palabra poco apropiadas para referirme a unas _damas _lo cual también tengo en duda

Angela era la única persona de este instituto a la cual me gustaba leerle la mente, porque por mucho que Marllory y sus amiguitas la humillaran ella no tenía un mal pensamiento dedicado a ellas, era una de las pocas adolecentes que a pesar de estar altamente hormonada no nos miraba como un trozo de carne, nos miraba con amabilidad a pesar de que sus instintos no le permitían acercarse a nosotros

Cada vez que podíamos con mis hermanos le quitábamos uno que otro problema imprevisto, obviamente le ayudábamos sin que ella ni nadie se diera cuanta

Salí de mis pensamientos recordando algo que me había dicho Alice

_ ¿Cómo que no puedes ver le futuro? Lo de la nueva es un hecho inminente así que por ende tu puedes ver que va a pasar _le dije ahora todos mirábamos a Alice esperando una respuesta, era muy raro que no viera nada, la hija del Jefe Swan si venía a estudiar aquí, eso era una decisión tomada

_ Amor Edward tiene razón eso es un hecho venidero así que tendrías que poder saber que va a pasar ¿no? _le dijo Jazz mirándola con preocupación, los pensamientos de mi hermana era una vorágine de especulaciones ya que ella tampoco entendía porque no podía ver que iba a pasar a no ser que…

Cuando iba a decir a mis hermanos lo que acababa de descubrir las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron asiendo que todos se callaran y dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para girarse a ver qué pasaba, ya que llevábamos 15 minutos de receso y todos los estudiantes estaba ya aquí…

Todos y cuando digo todos es todos nos quedamos maravillados con la creatura que acababa de entra a la cafetería

Contemplé el rostro de ese ángel desde todos los ángulos posibles…

Su piel lisa y dorada como los rayos del sol, unos pómulos rosados, acusa del frio, ojos grandes y expresivos de color chocolate con un brillo plateado que para poder verlo, tenias que ser vampiro y tener nuestra visión, unas pestañas abundantes y largas que remarcaban sus ojos, provocando que tuviera una mirada penetrante y felina, cejas perfectamente asimétricas, labios carnoso y bien perfilados que tenia pintados con gloss brillante que los resaltaba mas, una nariz perfecta, su cabello se veía liso y sedoso al tacto su color chocolate casi rojizo, ondulado y largo hasta sus diminuta cintura le daba un aspecto exótico a su pequeña cara en forma de corazón y su cuerpo …oH… que cuerpo

Una cuevas perfectamente acentuadas esta chica es una 60, 90,60 pensé que no existía ser más hermoso sobre la tierra que los vampiros pero me he equivoqué y de qué manera esta joven es perfecta, una diosa, un ángel.

Traía puesto unos Jean blancos ceñidos a sus largas y esbeltas piernas, donde su pierna terminaba empezaba esa exquisita cadera, una camisa de tirantes de rayas blancas y azules, una blazer negra* **(N/T: es una chaqueta estilo americana)** que hacia juego con sus tacones negros de 15 centímetros

Movió sus cabellos de la forma más sensual que he visto en mi vida, provocando que todos dejáramos de respira ante la imagen

Los pensamientos de todos eran los mismos

"_Hermosa" _

Una sonrisas se formo en sus pequeño rostro al ver que todos nos habíamos quedado deslumbrados con sus magnificencia, pero lo que escuche me dejo a mis hermanos y a mí un poco confundidos

_ Esto va a ser muy interesante, después de todo _ dijo en un susurro que solo escuchamos nosotros gracias a nuestros oídos vampíricos, después de decir eso soltó una melodiosa carcajada despertándonos a todos de nuestro letargo

_¡Oh! …Dios… es hermosa_

_¿Quién será? _

_Espero que esa Zorra no intente nada _

Y así eran la mayoría de los pensamientos las mujeres estaba verdes de la envidia y los hombre babeando, lo que provoco que gruñera a ellos y sus pensamientos pecaminosos

_ quítate de mi camino cuatro ojos _ todos no giramos al escuchar la vos estridente de Marllory y sus sequito y ver como tiraban a Angela al suelo provocando que la bandeja de la comida que lleva en las manos se le callera

_¡Oh! Era lo único que tenia para comer y no tengo más dinero, este mes a mis padres no les ha ido bien en la librería_. Ese fue el único pensamiento de angela que estaba acuclillada recogiendo sus cosas

_ Ey tú hermosa, la chica que acaba de entrar, porque no te sientas con nosotros y nos dices ¿Quién eres? _dijo en voz alta Newton apuntando la mesa donde estaba Marllory, su sequito, Taylor, unos chicos mas y el, los supuesto _"populares" _

Todos otra vez giramos para ver la reacción de la chica que acababa de entra, ahora mismo la cafetería parecía un partido de futbol todos girábamos a la par de quien tuviera la pelota o en este caso la atención en ese momento

Vimos a la chica sonreír de una manera hermosa deslumbrándonos momentáneamente a todos

_ Claro y como todos os lo estáis preguntado soy Isabella la nueva _ dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan, sus voz era con la de las ninfas llamando a los marineros, simplemente hermosa

Isabella camino a paso felino hacia la mesa de los _"populares"_ sonriéndoles encantadoramente y como lo dije antes todos estábamos atentos a sus movimientos, antes de llegar a la mesa se paro mirándolos, como si los estuviera evaluando y su sonrisa se ensancho

_ ¡quiero que os quitéis de la mesa! _demando ¿pero qué?

_Perra, que mierda se cree para decirme a mí que me quite de Mi mesa_

Marllory y sus pensamiento puros….. Derrocho sarcasmo

_ Pero que ¡Mierda te pasa niñata estúpida! Claro que no me pienso quitar de mi mesa _le ladro Marllory a Isabella que cada vez sonreía mas

Todos estábamos alucinando, acababa de llegar y ya se estaba buscando problemas con la escoria del instituto

_ Veras Rubia, a ¡MI! Me gusta tu mesa y no pienso comer con aves de rapiña en ella, ahora fuera _dijo con voz autoritaria

De un momento a otro las mentes de los que estaba en esa mesa quedaron en blanco y empezaron a ponerse en pie para quitarse de la mesa, todos veíamos la escena con los ojos abiertos, ella los había quitado de la mesa

Isabella se giro sobre sus talones para mirar a angela que estaba absorta recogiendo sus comida del suelo

_ Tú, la chica de las gafas ¿Cómo te llamas? _le pregunto llamando su atención

_ An…ge...la _tartamudeo la pobre deslumbrada por sus belleza

_Bien Angela, mi nombre es Isabella pero los amigos como tú me dice Bella, ahora ¿te parece si te sientas conmigo y nos conocemos? _le dijo estirándole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

_¿Enserio? Me está hablando a mí_. Pensaba angela mientras tomaba su mano para ponerse en pie

_Clar…o _contesto a duras penas

_Bueno y ¿qué quieres comer? _le pregunto cuándo se sentaron en la mesa ante la antena mirada de toda la cafetería

_ ¡oh! Isabella, Nada ya no tengo dinero, para comprar comida _le dijo con voz triste recordando como la habían hecho caer y tirar su comida

_ Bella ya te dije que los amigos me llaman Bella y no te preocupes te invito y no acepto un no como respuesta ¿Dime qué quieres? _le pregunto sonriéndole cálidamente

_Vale gracias, quiero una ensalada de pollo, una manzana y una coca-cola _ le dijo alegremente

_ Vale, ¡Ey! Rubia quiero que traigas a Angela y a mi Dos colas, dos ensaladas de pollo, una manzana y para mí una pera y tú la morena ¿Cómo te llamas? _ dijo mirando a los _populares_ que estaba ahora sentados en otra mesa

_Jessica _contesto dubitativamente Stanley

_Bueno y tú quiero que recojas la comida que se le cayó a Angela por vuestra culpa, ahh y rubia tráeme también una botella de agua mineral ¡Ahora! _le dijo y para sorpresa de todos Marllory fue a buscarles las comida y Stanley se acuclillo para recoger le desastre que armo Angela al caerse…

La cafetería se volvió a llenar de murmullos, todos hablaba de los que acababa de pasar

_ ¿Qué fue eso? _ dijo Rosalie asombrada al igual que todos ¿Cómo un humano puede tener tanto poder sobre otro? Y ¿Cómo nos había deslumbrado?

_ Edward que está pensando la nueva _me dijo Jazz y ahora que caía en cuanta, estaba tan deslumbrado con sus belleza que no había prestado atención a sus pensamientos

Me concentre pero…

_ No puedo escuchar nada _dije asombrado

**B&E, B&E, B&E, B&E**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido mi nueva historia?**

**¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante la vida de los Cullen con Bella cerca?**

**Para los que lean mis otras historia como ya escribí al inicio de mi capitulo, siento no haber actualizado todavía, pero el trabajo y los estudios no me dan tiempo, pero no desesperéis tengo dos días libre así que escribiré nuevos capítulos vale, esperar las actualizaciones en unos días u hora quien sabe**

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**

**Jodidamente os quiero**


	2. ¡¡D3ST3RRADA!

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede que contenido sexual

Este** capítulo **está** dedicado** a** una **de** mis** lectoras**, que **cumplió** sus **15** años **el** 11 **deseándote** feliz **cumpleaños**, espero **que** disfrutes **de **este **capítulo**Kirtash ****F.E.L.I.C.I.D.A.D.E.S **

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_Levantaré a los caídos y oprimiré a los grandes. De "__un sujetador o sostén__" __Frase célebre del capítulo 2_

**DESTERRADA**

**ISABELLA POV**

**E**n todos mis años de existencia me nunca había sentido tan viva, tan excitada gracias a la emoción, con tanta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas

Aquí con mis alas desplegadas, viendo fijamente a los ojos a ese grupo de escoria existencial y sonriéndoles sádicamente, me abalance sobre ellos para matarles…

**.**

**.**

_ ¿Por qué? Isabella _me pregunto Gabriel*(El arcángel) taladrándome con sus grandes ojos celestes

Y aquí estaba yo, con las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, la sangre de las pobres personas que esos malditos, habían matado sin ningún remordimiento, entonces mi pregunta era ¿Por qué tenía yo que tener clemencia, con ellos? Si ellos no la tienen a la hora de matar a gente inocente

_ ¿Por qué? Muy fácil Gabriel, porque ellos son basura son escoria y merecen la muerte, por eso _le dije mirándole con arrogancia, ellos no merecen vivir, monstros como ellos, no merecen existir

No lo merecen después de lo que hicieron, ¡NO! Después de lo que me hicieron ¡Yo! Les suplique pero no les importo, nos les conmovieron las lagrimas de una niña, de apenas 13 años, no les importo nada, entonces ¿Por qué me tiene que importar a mi? _¿Por qué?_

_No puedes castigar a todos por las acciones de unos poco, Isabella _me dijo ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme de esa lógica de brujo de feria

_ ¿No puedo? Esta seguro Gabriel, porque si mal no recuerdo el***(N/T: Cuando hablan de un él, se refieren a Dios y aquí hablo sobre el diluvio)** también castigo a muchos por las acciones de pocos _le conteste con suficiencia

Gabriel sabe también como yo que decía la verdad, pero era o mejor dicho todos eran tan cobardes, que no eran capaces de decir lo que pensaban o simplemente lo que era obvio, tenían tanto miedo de que él los aplastara como unas viles y mugrientas ratas que preferían callar a ser destruidos

_Cállate Isabella, no blasfemes _me contesto, mirándome con suplica, bien sabia Gabriel que yo no me quedaba calla ante nada, si él no quisiera que yo hablara, no me habría salvado y hecho como soy

_ Si no tienes nada importante que decirme me retiro _le dije dándome la vuelta para irme de ese lugar, cierto era que me alegraba ver la gran fogata de nube violeta, pero está demasiado cansada, para escuchar, la misma verborrea de siempre _"que si todos tenemos derecho a la vida" "Isabella, lo que haces está mal" "que el perdón es el primer paso para limpiar tu alma_" bla, bla, bla la misma basura de siempre

_ Espera Isabella, estoy aquí porque él me mando a darte un recado _pare mi marcha y me gire para saber que me habían mandado a decir

_ Y bien _le apremie al ver que solo me observaba, con nerviosismo, como si estuviera pensado, en cómo decirme lo que él, le había encomendado

_ Visto lo visto, el me mando a decirte que tendrás una misión, para redimir tus pecados _me dijo ¡Ja! Esto sí que es bueno ¿pecados?

_ ¿Qué pecados? _le pregunte intentando controlar mi rabia

_Quedaras exiliada, aquí en la tierra, hasta que termines de cumplir tu misión _me dijo ignorado mi pregunta _Tendrás que hacer de guardaespaldas de los Cullen, hasta que este fuera de peligro _siguió hablando, respire varias veces antes de hablar ¿Qué más daba? Solo tendría que proteger a unos humanos, por una par de semanas o meses y luego podría volver a mi tarea diaria, eliminar a la basura del planeta

_ Bien ¿Dónde viven los humanos que tengo que proteger? _le pregunte recargado mi cuerpo en unos de los arboles, que estaba en el claro que nos encontrábamos

_Viven aquí mismo en Washington, en un pueblo llamo Forks _ me dijo pero lo notaba nervioso, como si no supiera donde esconderse, para poder decirme lo que faltaba

_Que pasa Gabriel _le pregunte al ver como sus alas no dejaba de batirse y solo pasaba eso cuando estaba nervioso y ahora lo estaba

_Isabella, tendrás que proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi _me dijo, sentí como mis ojos cambiaban del marrón mi color habitual a él plateado, el color del odio y la furia. Vulturi, Vulturi, era lo único que mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez, ellos, ellos, ellos, era lo que mi subconsciente me grita, muerte, muerte, muerte y yo solo escuchan a mi demonio interior gritando esa deliciosa y suculenta palabra _MUERTE_ _Isabella me estas escuchando _me pregunto visiblemente nervioso, al ver como mis ojos ya no eran marrones, me enfoque en pensar en cosas agradables, para poder calmarme, no me serviría de nada ir y matarles, tenía que ser todo planeado, tenía que ser perfecto, tenían que sufrir lo que yo sufrí

Y él me estaba dando la escusa perfecta para acercarme a ellos, sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo

_Claro, Gabriel y ¿Cómo dices que son Los Cullen? _le pregunte con calma, no quería que descubriera mi plan ya que él no sabía mi odio hacia ellos, hacia los Vulturi, el único que lo sabía era él y por eso algo me olía mal ¿Por qué me enviaba a un encuentro seguro con ellos?

_Son la familia de Carlisle Cullen, son vampiros vegetarianos _deje de escuchar cuando nombro al bueno de Carlisle, ¡oh! Que de años sin ver a Carlisle Cullen, con que ahora tiene una familia de bichos raros como el ¡Ja!

_Los Cullen, son los bichos raro de su especie _pensé en voz alta

_ ¿Bichos raros? ¿Por qué? _me pregunta con curiosidad

_Si Bichos y encima raros, son los únicos vampiros que no matan humanos para sobrevivir, deben de ser la vergüenza para los Vulturi _ dije el ultimo nombre con una dulzura sádica en mi voz

¿Le habrían llegados los mensajes que les envié? ¿Les habría llegado su sentencia de muerte?

_ Bueno, da igual tienes que protegerles de los Vulturi que están planeando matarles, si ninguna causa aparente_ me dijo

_Claro Gabriel contar con ello ¿algo mas o puedo irme? Quiero estar presentable para los Cullen_ le dije pasando mi mano por mis rasgadas y sangrientas ropas

_Si y si esta misión termina con la muerte de algún Vampiro, así sea uno de los Vulturi, serás desterrada de los cielos, con un pase directo al infierno _me dijo mirándome fijamente para saber si había captado la información de nada de muerte "accidentales" Cierto era que Gabriel y yo éramos muy bueno amigos, pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo esa amistad quedaba reducida a la nada

_Claro _le dije desplegando mis alas y echando a volar hacia un futuro muy prometedor

Al fin iba a tener mi tan ansiada venganza en contra de los Vulturi y no va a haber nadie que puede impedir que también de paso mate a los Cullen y a él queridísimo y bueno de Carlisle Cullen, al fin de cuentas solo son escoria, existencial

Lucifer prepara una cama en el infierno, porque seré tu próximo ángel caído…

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis hermanos me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y juro haber oído a Isabella reírse, pero cuando gire mi cara, la vi hablando animadamente con Angela

_ ¿Que no puedes qué? –me pregunto Rosalie alterada y era para estarlo, era muy raro que no pudiera leerle la mente, la principio pensé que algo fallaba en mí, pero puedo leer los pensamientos de todos, menos los de ella

_No lo sé ¿Jasper tu puedes sentir sus emociones? _le pregunte esperando que me dijese que si

_No y si, todo es muy raro, cuando entro a la cafetería, sus emociones eran solo seguridad y superioridad, luego cuando vio lo que paso con Angela, fue rabia, y cuando nos miro a nosotros solo emanaba burla y odio, pero luego nada, ahora no siente nada, parece que estuviera muerta _no dijo dejándonos a todos helados, como podía un humano, hacer tal cosa, como podía esconder sus emociones

_Esto es muy extraño, no se ha vosotros pero a mí me ha deslumbrado y a la vez me ha dado mucho miedo _dijo Emmett, con tono serio y tenía razón todos nos habíamos sentido igual, era como si algo en ella nos alejara, diciendo peligro no te acerques

_ ¿Quién son ellos? _escuchamos la voz angelical de Isabella, que le preguntaba a Angela, giramos la cabeza, al saber que estaban hablando de nosotros y quedamos atrapados por unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa deslumbrante

_Los Cullen, los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, se mudaron desde Alaska hace dos años _le contesto Angela, estremeciéndose al ver que las estábamos mirado

Cuando iba a volver a hablar apareció, Lauren con una bandeja, con la comida que Isabella le habían pedido

_Te has tardado mucho, _querida_, por tu bien la próxima vez no te tardes demasiado _le dijo mirándola fijamente, pude escuchar como el corazón de Lauren latía a mil por hora y el miedo crecía en su interior

_L...o s…ien…to _dijo dejado la bandeja en la mitad de la mesa con las manos temblorosas

_Tranquila, Rubia, te dará un paro cardiaco, ahora retírate _le dijo con tono frio, que provoco que hasta nosotros nos estremeciéramos ¿pero quién era esta humana?

Angela se había encogido en su silla, presa del pánico

_ ¿qué pasa? _le pregunto a Angela con tono dulce y lo que paso fue ¡raro!

"_Es tan hermosa y dulce"_ pensó Angela deslumbrada por su mirada, olvidándose del miedo que antes recorría su cuerpo, ahora solo estaba tranquila y feliz ¡muy raro!

_Angela ¿estás bien? _le volvió a preguntar Isabella, mientras le sonreía cálidamente, provocando que le corazón de Angela, latiera rápidamente

_Ella, no puede ser humana, manipula los sentimientos de Angela, con solo mirarla, y hasta a nosotros nos ha provocado miedo, cuando le ha hablado a Lauren _dijo Jasper provocando que todos le mirásemos con miedo ¿no podía ser normal?

_Es cierto es todo muy raro, antes cuando el pidió a Lauren y a sus amigo que se fueran de su mesa, sus mentes quedaron en blanco, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo _le dije y era cierto todo era muy extraño

_Tenemos que averiguar qué pasa, con esa humana y si es un peligro para nosotros matarla _dijo Rosalie, pero lo que dijo Rose no fue lo que nos sorprendió lo que en realidad nos llamo la atención a todos, fue la fuerte carcajada que soltó Isabella, como si hubiera estado escuchando todo lo que decíamos y le causara risa el hecho de que Rosalie hubiera dicho que la destruiría si se convertía en una amenaza

Cuando termino de reír se giro a vernos y nos taladro con la mirada llena a odio, desprecio y desilusión y susurro

_Todos, siempre sois lo mismo, _escoria existencial__ antes de ponerse en pie junto a Angela y abandonar la cafetería, dejándonos petrificado en nuestros lugares ¿nos habría oído?

El segundo aviso de que el almuerzo habían terminado nos saco de nuestro letargo, nos pusimos en pie con las mentes en lo que acababa de suceder

_ ¿No habrá oído? _pregunto Emmett saliendo de su trancé

_No lo sé, pero lo mejor es vigilarla y averiguar todo lo relacionado con Isabella Swan _le dije saliendo a mi última clase bilogía, dejando a mis hermanos con la misma pregunta metal que la mía

¿Es humana?

**.**

**.**

Me senté me mi silla, habitual esperando que el profesor iniciara la clase, estaba ansioso por irme, teníamos que saber que pasaba con Isabella

_Bueno clase, demos la bienvenida a Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva compañera _dijo el profesor asiendo acallar los murmullos, esta tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta que Isabella, había entrado a el aula _preséntate_ le dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio

_Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, soy de Egipto, mis padres son Charlie Swan, el Jefe de policía de este pueblo, Mi madre Renne, Dwyer, tengo 17 años y vine a pasar mis últimos años de colegiatura aquí en Forks con mi padre _termino, todos estaban asombrado, Egipto, ahora que prestaba más atención era cierto su acento era muy particular para ser americana

_ ¿Tienes novio? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ya te amo y no te conozco _le pregunto un Chico al cual identifique como Tom, de último curso que estaba en nuestra clase porque había suspendido, biología el año pasado, un gruñido salió de los mas hondo de mi pecho no sabía porque pero me molestaba pensar que el pudiera salir con Isabella

_ Esa no son preguntas, importantes así que mejor cállese Joven Brides, por favor Isabella, tome asiento al lado de Edward Cullen _dijo provocando que me pudiera tenso, ella iba a ser mi compañera

Me miro de una forma que si hubiera tenido corazón habría muerto de un paro cardiaco, camino hacia mí a paso felino, yo estaba hipnotizado no sabía que me pasaba, solo quería tomarla en brazo y llevármela lejos de todos esos adolecentes hormonado, porque ella era mía, y solo mía, estaba hiperventilando, cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, sentí un delicioso aroma a fresias y miel, ella extasíate, estaba perdiendo la cordura, hasta que por fin me libero de su mirada penetrante

Aleje mi silla lo mas que pude de ella, asustado por mi propio comportamiento, como podía un humano, provocar que yo un vampiro, estuviera nerviosos y ansioso

¿Tenía que saber que era Isabella Swan?

_Hola, soy Edward Cullen_ le dije ella se giro y me miro con asco y odio

_No me importa_ me dijo dejándome de piedra ante su tono frio y cortante

¿Qué había sido esos?

**B&E….**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_**Pasaros por mis otras historias**_

_**¿Qué pasara? Cuando los Cullen descubran ¿Quién es Isabella? ¿Qué paso con los Vulturi? ¿Y con Carlisle? Para que Isabella quiera su muerte **_

_**Siento la demora, pero ya sabéis trabajo y estudio, mala convicción para mi tiempo **_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**

**Jodidamente os quiero**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

Agradecimientos:

**Venus:** Hola Venus, gracias por leerme, y si también son mi adicción los vampiros y los ángeles, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme, si quieres pásate por MI DULCE PERDICION es de cuando Bella es abandonada por Edward, Bella se vuelve una arpía arrogante y Edward un sádico pervertido, los dos juntos son una explosión, bueno de nuevo gracias y espero no decepcionarte. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**conejoazul:** ¡Ey! Hola me encanta encontrarte en mis historias, eres una de mis lectoras gracias por tu Reviews y no se la idea de una Bella, agresiva y un Edward sarcástico hasta la muerte me llego de la nada, espero que te guste este Capitulo y espero seguir viéndote en mis historias, si por casualidad lees la de Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta. Beso y Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**-Tsukino:** hola bienvenida, al club "No mas Isabella's ñoñas" espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo, y gracias por tus ánimos. Besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**afroditacullen:** Hola que gusto tenerte por otra de mis historias, JaJa si yo también me moría de la risa imaginándome a Isabella, manipulándolos a todos, espero que te guste este capítulo y como manipulo a Edward JaJa, si por casualidad lees la de Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**isa-21:** Bienvenida a mi historia y espero que te guste este capítulo y siento la demora pero estudiar y trabajar afectan mi tiempo. Besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Nohemí:** Hola, ¿tú eres la mis Nohemí de mis otras historias? Bueno si es así gracias por leer mis historias y de paso te digo que en Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta y si no eres tú la misma pues gracia por leer mi historia espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Beso y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Nena Cullen 26: **Bienvenida, a mi historia y gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Luisa Black Whitlock****:** ¡HI! Amiga eres mi Jodida amiga y los sabes gracias por leerme JaJa y de paso te aviso que en Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta ¡uf! Pobre Romeo JaJa espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leeremos pronto ya que estoy de una semana de vacaciones en el trabajo JaJa Lo bueno de ser becaria JaJa que para las cosas complicadas llaman a los expertos bueno un Beso y Jodidamente te quiero amiga. P.D: Tengo una mini historia se llama **"CHUPAME UN PIE"** es de un Edward Friki y una Bella rebelde es Radet M

**Nancy Cullen**: Hola Nancy bienvenida gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos pronto y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero

**Maryroxy:** Hola Bienvenida, gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por tus Reviews

**indii93**: Bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo y siento la demora. Besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme

**Perl rose Swan:** Hola, sabes que me encanta que a ti te encanten mis historias, espero que te gusten mi capitulo nuevo y por cierto en Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta ¡uf! Pobre Romeo, a veces me da pena pero él se busco su suerte, bueno besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme claro esta

**Kirtash:** Hola, de parte mía y de Edward Cullen ¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**! Siento no haber actualizado antes pero no pude espero que te guste este Capitulo y si me das tu nombre puedo hacerte un cameo en uno de los capitulo ¿este es tu nombre? Bueno si es así pronto formaras parte del elenco de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y que lo disfrutaras, Besos y recuerda Jodidamente Los Cullen y yo te queremos JaJa

**Conlaca:** Hola querida, que de tiempo que no sé nada de ti, ni de tu historia, la cual me parece maravillosa y gracias por leer mi nueva historia por cierto tengo otra que en una mini historia de Radet M por si te gustan ese tipo de perversiones JaJa tanto como a mí, y si la pobre de Angela la pasa mal pero tranquila pronto le irá mejor nos leemos pronto Katty P.D: no me adules mucho que se me sube el ego a la cabeza y según mis amigos palabras textuales "Me dieron todo el Ego que había en el mundo" JaJa yo soy buena escribiendo gracias a ti a todas la personas que me apoyan

**Evelynmr:** ¡Ey! Gracias has subido mi Ego un 9% mas de cómo lo tenía hoy en la mañana JaJa ¿les mis otras historias? Bueno si es así mil y una gracias por leerme, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo, Besos y Jodidamente gracias por esta aquí apoyándome y como tú misma lo dijiste haber que pasa con nuestros querido Cullen, más que todo con Carlisle

**lunatico0030****:** ¡HI! ¿Vosotros sois lo que sois dos? Cierto bueno en tan caso que sea así gracias por leerme chicos me encanta también teneros en esta historia ..¡Bah!.. Me lio en el caso que este equivocada ¡perdón! JaJa gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos y Recordar Jodidamente os Quiero u te quiero no lo recuerdo JaJa

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? Que te tengo en todas mis historias y que siempre me dejas Reviews de los más entusiastas JaJa espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo, por cierto en Romeo y Julieta Luchan y Romeo cae… pásate que nuestro Romeo acaba de ser vilmente apuñalado por nuestra Julieta ¡uf! Pobre Romeo, a veces me da pena pero él se busco su suerte. Bueno nos leemos pronto, Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero

**A todas y cada una de mis lectoras miles y miles de gracias por vuestro apoyo y JODIDAMENTE OS** **QUIERO **

**P.d:** Nueva mini historia de Radet M un Edward Friki y una Bella rebelde espero que os guste


	3. ENEMIGO POD3ROSO

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede que contenido sexual, Bueno ¡Si ya me conocéis! no sé, ni para que os lo advierto soy una Jodida pervertida

_Hola__**, hola**__ ¡Lo sé! __**soy una Zorra**__ sin sentimientos, __**por haberme**__ tardado tanto, __**pero ya sabéis,**__ esto de ser propietaria, __**me chupa el tiempo,**__ como un vampiro __**la sangre jajá**_

_Espero __**que disfrutéis del nuevo**__ capítulo y merecer __**vuestros Reviews **_

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**¡**__Di no al plagio__**! **_

_La vida es como un cuento contado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí que al final no tiene ningún sentido… __**W. Shakespeare…**__ frase célebre del capítulo 3_

_**¡UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO!**_

**EDWARD POV**

Creo que en todo el trayecto a casa, no tuve un accidente por puro milagro, mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, sentía con me estremecía, al recordar le tono de voz con el que me hablo Isabella, solo recordarlo me daban escalofríos y provocaba que la piel se me pusiera de gallina …¡Por Dios!... soy el primer vampiro al cual se le pone la piel de gallina por culpa de una humana, por así decirlo, porque si de algo estamos seguros es que Isabella, no es humana o por lo menos no era una humana, común y corriente

Una vez la clase de biología termino intente seguirla, pero cuando doblo por uno de los pasillos del instituto desapareció, fue como si se hubiera evaporado, pero lo que provoco que literalmente saliera corriendo, como si el diablo me persiguiera, fue escuchar su tenebrosa carcajada, era la misma risa que le había escuchado antes a Isabella, pero el problema fue que escuche la risa pero no la vi a ella…

**.**

**.**

_Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle _dijo Alice sentándose en el suelo del salón de casa, donde estábamos todos menos mi padre, estábamos pensando en lo ocurrido hoy y Esme mi madre intentaba asimilar la información

_Yo todavía no logro comprender lo sucedido ¿me estáis diciendo que la hija del Jefe Swan no es humana? _pregunto mi madre, con la voz teñida de incredulidad

_ ¡Joder! Mama claro que estamos seguro, Isabella no pude ser humana, _es imposible_ _contesto Emmett susurrando lo ultimo como si ni el mismo se lo creyera todavía

De repente una idea descabellada, cruzo mi mente

_Entremos a su casa, Mañana faltamos a clase y entraremos a ver que logramos averiguar _les dije a mi familia. Era una idea poco ortodoxa, pero era una idea ¿No?

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente ya habíamos puesto sobre aviso a Carlisle y también de paso le habíamos encomendado la tarea de buscar todo acerca del nacimiento de Isabella, porque al parecer nuestra pequeña egipcia había nacido aquí en Forks, pero al mes de nacida sus padres se habían separado y Renne se había ido llevándosela a Egipto

_Bueno, intentare averiguar todo lo que pueda _nos dijo mi padre, todos estamos sentado en el jardín esperando que pasara el tiempo, para cada uno salir de casa a cumplir su cometido

Pero hoy pasaba algo extraño bueno más que extraño hoy era el día, nuestro padre estaba distraído, su pensamiento era tortuosos y lastimeros, gracias al don de Jasper me di cuenta que Carlisle sentía una gran culpa ¿pero porque? No quise preguntarle, pero esta tarde cuando volviera del hospital hablaría con él, porque esto era un poco extraño todos los años por esta misma fecha, se ponía en ese estado y nadie sabía el porqué ¿? Y ya nos estábamos preocupando

_Bueno chicos, tener cuidado y Emmett no hagas ninguna estupidez _dijo mi padre provocando que todos riéramos menos Emmett, pero era cierto siempre que teníamos que hacer algo importante, Emmett se la arreglaba para hacer algo estúpido y a la vez peligros para nuestro secreto, recuerdo la vez que intento convencer a una mujer de que todo lo que había visto era un sueño, bailando y susurrando "**Esto es un sueño**" de forma sicodélica vestido de Oso gigante ¡Sí! La imagen era traumática y mas por el hecho de que la parte trasera de su disfraz era transparente dejándonos una buena visión de su gran y peludo culo ¡Agg! Pero aquí se le ocurre compra un disfraz en una tienda erótica y más si el disfraz es para el día de las brujas ¡oh! Y lo peor de todo era que el disfraz era rosa _Bueno nos vemos en la tarde _dijo saliendo de casa, si siquiera despedirse de Esme con un beso como era costumbre, todos sabíamos que Carlisle escondía algo, dado que no teníamos que ser lectores de mente para saber que mi padre estaba distraído y triste

**.**

_Suerte_ nos dijo nuestra madre cuando iniciamos la carrera a casa de los Swan, preferimos ir por el bosque ya que dejar mi volvo aparcado frete a casa de los Swan a las 8:00 de la mañana mientras nosotros, cometíamos un delito, a los ojos del Jefe de policía, no era una idea muy inteligente

_ ¡Jo! Porque tenemos que corre, mejor vamos en tu Volvo Eddy, estoy cansado de tanto correr _Si señoras y señores tengo un hermano vampiro que es Idiota _Rose ¿por qué me pegas? _se quejo Emmett sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello donde Rosalie le había golpeado

_Eres idiota Emmett, los vampiros no nos cansamos, Estúpido _le gruño las palabras ¡Ja! Era una pareja de los más hilarantes

**.**

**.**

¡Por qué Yo! Que hice para merecer esto

Ahhhhhhhh

Aquí estaba yo, después de 2 hora y media, enfrente de la casa de los Swan con el resto de mis hermanos, pero a que no sabes porque me estoy quejando ahora, fácil mi queridísima hermanita, alias la pixel, duende del mal, enana del demonio o pitonisa de feria, nos había hecho regresar a casa, por que según ella no estábamos vestidos adecuadamente para la misión, así que ahora estábamos vestido con unas mallas negras de licra y una camiseta sin mangas pegada al cuerpo

¡Si me siento muy Gay!

Solo me faltaba el Jodido tutú y para terminarla de joder íbamos con pasamontañas ¡Vamos! Parecíamos mas unos ladrones que espías, bueno corrección en el caso de Jazz, Emmett y mío éramos una especie de Gays, ladrones marca paquete _**(N/t: Sobra la explicación de esta frase solo haceos la imagen mental de estos tres con mallas de licras pegadas a sus parte nobles jajaja)**_ con complejo de bailarinas de Ballet ¡Sí! Vergonzoso lo dicho si algún día muero y en un hipotético caso voy al cielo y no me dejen entrar presentare una hoja de reclamaciones. Porque todo lo que eh tenido que pasar desde que Emmett y Alice se unieron a esta familia, tenía que contar con una labor social para limpiar mis culpas

Y para terminarla de Joder me picaban los huevos (testículos) y que haces cuando te pican los huevos, bueno rascártelos y soportar la idioteces de Emmett

_Oh Eddy, eres tan sexy y tan macho ¡Agg! Domíname semental _me dijo el idiota poniendo vos de niña, si no contamos que Jasper, mi siempre hermano sensato, estaba haciéndome supuestamente él, portuaritas ardientes ¡Agg!

_Entremos de una vez _dijo Rose con tono de malhumor ya que nuestra querida diva, no concebía porque no podía ponerse un top azul para combinarlos con sus licras de ladrona- espía y eso la tenia de un humor de perros ¿Pero es que no le preocupaba su marido con momentos Gays hacia su hermano?

Gruñí frustrado ¿mi familia no podía ser normal? Normales ¡Ja! Somos vampiros, me recordé a mi mismo ¿desde cuándo una familia de vampiros era algo normal?

**.**

**. **

Revisamos las puertas para ver si alguna estaba abierta a velocidad vampírica y para nuestra gran suerte la puerta trasera estaba abierta, entramos con rapidez, por si había algún humano indiscreto merodeando los alrededores

Cuando entramos nuestras fosas nasales fueron inundadas por la deliciosa esencia de Isabella, toda la casa olía a ella **(N/t: no voy a hacer una descripción de la casa, así que utilizar la descripción de la casa de los Swan en la película, con la diferencia que aquí hay sótano y un ático el cual será el cuarto de Isabella)**

Decidimos dividirnos para hacer el trabajo más rápido y preciso, Rose y Emmett estaban en la sala, Jazz y Alice estaban en la cocina y el sótano y yo subí a los dormitorios

Habían 2 dormitorios, el primero era el del Jefe Swan lo reconocí por su olor, las paredes era grises, había una cama, dos mesa de noche, un televisor y el armario, revise todo con rapidez y lo único que llamo mi atención fue una foto que tenia debajo de la almohada, en ella aparecía el unos años más joven con una mujer y un bebe de meses con el cabello rubio como el oro, supuse que la mujer era Renne y por descarte el bebe tenía que ser Isabella ¿Pero era rubia? Sé que hay niños que nacían rubios y con el paso de los años el cabello les puede cambiar el color, pero no suele ser tan oscuro y Isabella tiene el cabello de un chocolate intenso casi negro y no sé porque pero el Bebe de la foto parecía más un niño que una niña

Deje la foto donde la encontré después de hacerle un par de foto con el Iphone que me había regalado Alice, después estudiaría la foto más de cerca. Salí de la habitación del jefe y me dirigí a la única que me quedaba y tenía que ser la habitación de Isabella, pero cuando entre me quede un poco traspuesto, la habitación era azul, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que la habitación estaba amueblada para un bebe y para ser más concretos un niño, había una cuna color madera en la esquina cerca a la ventana, un armario blanco con dibujo de cochecitos de niño, por toda la habitación, había cochecitos, ositos de todo

Esta no podía ser la habitación de Isabella ¿Pero porque había una habitación para un niño en casa del Jefe Swan, si solo tenía una hija y era mujer, sin contar que era muy mayor para tener una cuna y cochecitos de carreras?

Salí al pasillo, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de encontrar ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Cuando una cadena color cobre llamo mi atención, sobre el techo en la mitad del pasillo colgaba esa cadena y si te detenías a observar te dabas cuenta que arriba había un ático, tire de la cuerda, abriendo una puerta de la que descendieron una escaleras color negras, todo estaba oscuro pero gracias a mi visión no me hacía falta encender luces, cuando entre mi cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer el aroma de Isabella, esta era su habitación, pero era un tanto peculiar, para ser la habitación de una adolecente

La habitación era total mente negra, había una gran cama blanca que destacaba ante el imponente color de la habitación, la cama está centrada y sobre el cabecero de esta había pintadas unas gigantescas alas de ángel en color blanco, no había ni armario, ni escritorio, no había nada aparte de la gran cama, blanca con sabanas de seda del mismo color, de repente una ráfaga de viento me saco de mi escaneo a la habitación ¿Cómo podía brisar dentro de un ático, si la única ventana que tenia estaba cerrada? La brisa cada vez era más violenta, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y el pánico se apoderaba de mí

_¡EDWARD_! El grito mental de Alice provoco que me sobresaltara y saliera de mi estupor _¡Tenemos que irnos_! Volvió a gritarme mentalmente mi hermana

Salí a velocidad vampírica de la habitación de Isabella, cuando llegue abajo mis hermanos estaban forcejeando con la puerta trasera

_ ¿Qué sucede? _pregunte alterado al ver como la brisa empezaba a correr por el salón

_No abre _me contesto Jazz, podía leer en su mente que estaba intentándolo con toda su fuerza, pero nada

_Derriba la maldita puerta _le grito Emmett

Cada vez hacia más brisa y ¿Frio? Teníamos frio, esto era extraño y escalofriante

De repente nuestros musculo se empezaron a paralizar, no podía moverme y por lo que gritaba las mentes de mis hermanos ellos tampoco, el frio cada vez era menos soportable y la brisa era más fuerte, no entendía como la casa no se había venido abajo todavía, bueno más bien la pregunta era ¿Qué está pasando?

Por los pensamientos de Alice, supe que cuando grito mi nombre era porque había tenido una visión donde todos desaparecíamos, como si hubiéramos muerto

_ ¿Qué pasa? _pregunto desesperada Rose intentando moverse, pero no funcionaba era como si hubiéramos dejando de controlar nuestros cuerpos

No sé, como ni que lo provocaba, peor nuestros cuerpos empezaron a levitar, el pánico inundaba nuestras mente y nuestros cuerpo, estábamos intentando concentrarnos, para buscar una forma de salir de esta situación pero nada funcionaba, de repente una sombra, la forma era imponente se materializo a nuestro lado, solo veíamos eso una sombra, no olía a nada y no se escuchaba nada procedente de ella

Empezó a hablar en un idioma que no había oído nunca, su voz era sombría, pero a la vez seductora, era como si nos invitara, como si nos llamara a una muerte segura…

Nuestros cuerpo se estrellaron contra una de las paredes de la casa del Jefe Swan, con violencia, en toda mi existencia nunca había sentido dolor, pero ahora mismo sentía lo que debe sentir un humano cuando es arrollado por una manada de elefantes

_AAAAAAAAAAAA _Le grito desgarrador de Alice, nos hizo girar para contemplarla, y ahí estaba mi hermana con uno de sus brazos roto, el hueso sobre salía de la piel

Todos estábamos en Shock ¿como un simple golpe había provocado todo esto? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Qué o quién era esa sombra? ¿Y que iba a pasar con nosotros?

La brisa había cesado pero el frio era cada vez más insoportable, Nuestros cuerpos seguían sin reaccionar, vimos como la sombra se acercaba a nosotros, riendo de forma macabra, se acerco hasta quedar junto a Alice, que miraba, sin mirar, sabía que intentaba ver le futuro, vimos como de uno de sus dedos se encendió como si fuera una cerilla (Fosforo) el pánico se hacía cada vez más grande, se acuclillo junto a Alice, todos gruñíamos, amenazantes intentado alejar a la sombra de Alice, pero solo logramos que riera mas fuerte

_¡Por favor no le hagas nada! Te lo suplico _Roge hablándole a la sombra, no podía ver más la escena, cierto era que nunca me importo la muerte, pero contemplar como mueren tus seres queridos era otra cosas, y no podría soportarlo

_ _¿No lo hagas? ¿Te lo suplico? __Repitió la sombra hablado un ingles perfecto, su voz seguía siendo escalofriante y atrayente, pero pude distinguir la confusión y la ira __ ¿Por qué tendría que parar?_ _me pregunto o más bien me gruño a centímetros de la cara, por lo menos había logrado alegarla de Alice __No merecéis piedad_ _dijo riendo estruendosamente mientras acercan su dedo en llamas a mi cara, el calor era infernal, sabía que iba a morir pero refería esto a ver morir a mis hermanos, no sabíamos que había pasado hoy, peor si de algo estábamos seguros era que todo lo que rodeaba a Isabella era tenebroso e inexplicable

Sentí un calor infernal antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera la conciencia

**.**

**.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_Jajajaja soy una Jodida perra_

_1er: tardo una eternidad en actualizar _

_Y 2do: os dejo con la duda, si soy una Zorra y me encanta jajaja _

_Espero que halláis disfrutado del capítulo y espero merecer vuestros reviews, aunque sabéis que no es obligatorio dejar, pero siempre me hace ilusión entrar a mi cuenta y ver comentarios en mis historias me gusta vuestros comentarios de la historia_

**Buena la pregunta del millón** _¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién era la sombra?_ _¿Qué oculta Carlisle?_

**Concurso**; _La que más se acerque a lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, tendrá un avance exclusivo del siguiente capítulo ya que mientras termino de escribir esto, me está llegando la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo jajaja _

_Bueno espero leeros pronto o al revés …Bah... Yo que se_

_Besos y Jodidamente os amo_

**p.d:** siento lo errores de ortografía y también no poder contestar a vuestros reviews, pero no tengo mucho tiempo prometo intentar contestarlo, antes del martes, ya que hoy estoy a domingo y hasta el martes no podre colgar el capitulo ya que me eh quedado sin internet de nuevo, pero si por un casual de la vida, mañana lunes, tengo un tiempito y me conecta el internet prometo contestar a vuestras cuestiones

**¡**_**Buf! Os dejo que ya es hora que me vaya a trabajar, se acabo mi descanso**_

_**Jodidamente os quiero Katty**_

Os Jodidamente quieres carajo Katiuska

**¡HOLA NUEVAS LECTORAS!**

Pasaos por mis otras historias

**ROM3O Y JULI3TA LUCHAN Y ROM3O CA3 –M **_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Bella vengativa y Edward cayendo por su propio peso (Humor y Romance) _

**MI DULC3 P3RDICION –M **_Después del abandono de Edward en luna nueva (Drama/Humor negro y Romance)_

**EL B3SO DE LA MU3RT3 –M **_Bella rebelde y Edward León disfrazado de Oveja (Risas, más risas y amor)_

**¡SOY JODIDAMENTE SWAN BELLA SWAN! -MINI HISTORIA **_ Mejores amigos (amistad y Romance) _

**CHUPAM3 UN PI3 –MINI HISTORIA M **_Edward friki (Humor y Romance) _

**ROSA N3GRA –M **_Edward mafioso y Bella asesina_


	4. La Marca

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede que contenido sexual, Bueno ¡Si ya me conocéis! no sé, ni para que os lo advierto soy una Jodida pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**¡**__Di no al plagio__**! **_

_¡Buscar al que no quiere que se le encuentre es perder tiempo y trabajo!… Benvolio en Romeo y Julieta__**….W.S….. **__Frase célebre del capítulo 4___

**LA MARCA Y UN FUTURO POCO PROMETEDOR**

**EDWARD POV **

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera despertado de un gran y profundo sueño, me dolía todo, hasta los dedos de los pies.

Me moví lentamente, sabía que estaba muerto ¿pero dónde estaba? Era mi pregunta

Estaba acostado sobre una cama, lo sabía porque era blanda y esponjosas, no estaba respirando y tenia aun lo ojos cerrados, por lo que no podía diferenciar ningún olor o visualizar alguna familiaridad con el lugar donde me encontraba

¿Estaría en el Infierno o en el Cielo? ¿Existirían esos mundos alternos?

La garganta me quemaba, tenia sed ¿por que como puedes tener sed, cuando estás muerto? sabía que había gente a mi alrededor podía escuchar sus movimiento, aunque nadie hablaba, moví mis hombros y no pude reprimir la mueca de dolor que surco mi cara, me dolía horrores ¿Cómo podía dolerme el cuerpo a mí a un vampiro que encima estaba muerto, bueno mas muerto de lo que estuve antes?

_Hijo abre los ojos por favor _al escuchar la voz de mi madre abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme con las caras de preocupación de mi familia y darme cuenta de que está en mi habitación y en mi cama **(N/t: aquí tiene camas, bueno más bien Edward tiene cama, ya que el resto de los Cullen siempre la habían tenido)** ¿Pero?

_No estoy muerto _sentencie al darme cuenta de que de estar muerto, mis padres no estarían con nosotros y que nos estaría en mi casa

_Claro que no estás muerto idiota, que susto me has dado Eddy _dijo Emmett con voz de niño, mientras me abrazaba, sabía que si mi hermano pudiera llorar lo estaría asiendo, en sus mente, solo había pensamientos, de alivio al verme bien otra vez

_Edward _Susurraron todos antes de echarse encima mío para abrazarme, provocando que gritara de dolor y que todos se levantaran asustando

Enrede mis manos abrazándome a mí mismo intentando mitigar el dolor de mis costillas, si no es porque soy vampiro juraría que las tenia rotas, porque el dolor era impresiónate

_Edward, trata de respira y dime que sientes _me dijo mi padre acercándose a mí, con preocupación, por las mentes de mi familia, me podía ver a mi mismo tirando en la cama con mis brazos alrededor de mi torso y con la cara, surcada de dolor, era una imagen escalofriante, hice lo que me pidió Carlisle y poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo, pero seguía hay, solo que como una molestia, quede tumbado en la cama, intentando tranquilizar mi respiración, mientras mi padre me revisaba, solo escuchaba los sollozos de las mujeres Cullen al verme, aquí tirado sufriendo

_¡Oh dios mío!_ El pensamiento horrorizado de Carlisle llamo mi atención, podía ver claramente en sus mente lo que había descubierto, tenia 7 costillas rotas y la columna, un poco desviada

Era imposible, yo soy un vampiro, estaba metido en mis pensamientos mientras Carlisle le daba órdenes a todos para que fuera por cosas para vendare y por un corsé para mantener mi torso quieto.

Cuando me percate de algo que no había visto, Alice tenía el brazo izquierda enyesada, era el mismo brazo que esa sombra le había roto, pero había algo más inquietante

_ ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? _pregunte mirando a mis hermanos, que ya habían vuelto

_No lo sabemos, solo recuerdo haber despertado aquí en casa, es como si nada hubiera pasado y de no ser porque somos vampiros y no dormimos y porque tenemos pruebas de lo que paso, hubiera creído que todo fue un sueño _me contesto Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice, como si temiera que se fuera a evaporar

_No entiendo ¿Por qué sentimos dolor? De la única forma que un vampiro sienta dolor, es peleando y siendo herido por otro de su especie, pero ese dolor no es duradero, es un dolor pasajero, pero ahora mismo, siento como si un camión me hubiera atropellado _dije intentando aclara mis ideas

_No lo sabemos, pero en los días que has estado inconsciente, hemos realizado unas pruebas a tus hermanos, ahora sois como humanos, podéis sentir dolor y ser herido por cosas tan simples como una ajugas, no morís pero si os duelen las caídas, los golpe, y podéis sufrir fracturas, como cualquier humano normal, vuestra piel ya no es tan impenetrable _me explico mi padre mientras me incorporaba con la ayudada de Emmett y Jasper, para ponerme el corsé **(N/T si alguna vez os habéis fracturado costillas, sabéis que es un corsé, para las que no es como… Bah.. Es un Jodido corsé solo que esta hecho como de pasta y te lo pones para mantenerse el tronco quieto para que las costillas, curen rápido y sin complicaciones ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil haces 3 años me atropello un coche y me fracturo 3 costillas me astillo 2 y me partió una pierna ¡SÍ! Doloroso, bueno continuemos con la historia)** podíamos ser herido por cosas tan humana, se nos rompían los huesos, por caídas, estaba en Shock, pero algo que me dijo Carlisle me hizo volver a la realidad

_ ¿Inconsciente, días? _pregunte un poco aturdido, ¿desde cuándo los vampiros quedan inconscientes? **(N/T: no se cuenta el poder de Alec debido a que el poder de este consiste en inmovilizar no dejar inconsciente)**

_Sé lo que estas pensando y yo tampoco me explico cómo es que podéis haber estado inocentes y más que todo tu estuviste 4 días dormido, por así decirlo ¿recuerdas algo? _me pregunto mi padre

_solo recuerdo que tenía mucho calor y que la cara me ardía _le dije, pero cuando termine de hablar mi madre rompió en sollozo, como si hubiera dicho algo que la altero más de lo que estaba

_ ¿Qué pasa? _pregunte al ver que todo desviaban la miraba como si intentaran decir algo pero no sabían como

Alice salió del cuarto y volvió con un espejo de mano, se acerco a mí intentando sonreír pero era más una mueca de dolor

_Toma, mírate _me dijo mientras acercaba el espejo a mi cara

Estudie mi rostro pero no note nada, gire a la derecha y nada, pero cuando gira para mirar mi mejilla izquierda la vi, era una línea, sobre mi pómulo, a los ojos de los humanos era casi imperceptible pero visible y a los vampíricos era una marca profunda, yo estaba en Shock

_Míralo por el lado, bueno te hace ver sexy y rebelde _me dijo Emmett intentando hacerme reír, pero no lo logro

_ ¿Cómo? _pregunte sin salir de mi estado de shock

_Lo único te tenemos en mente es que esa cosas **(se refiere a la sombra) **te marco antes de liberarnos. A la última persona que esa maldita cosa se acerco fue a ti _me dijo Rose mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi mejilla, como intentando consolarme, la verdad no me importaba mucho la marca, lo que me tenía en Shock era como la había hecho

Estuvimos hablando, por hora y habíamos decidido que ya que yo no podía moverme, ninguno iríamos a clase, Carlisle llamaría diciendo que la enfermedad de nuestra prima, había empeorado y que íbamos a salir de la ciudad, ya que había dicho que nuestras prima estaba enferma y por eso no habíamos ido a clase estos 4 días, también llamaría al hospital para decir que tenía que ausentarse por asuntos propios

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente habíamos decidido, reunir las pruebas que habíamos sacado de casa de los Swan y las que habían conseguido mis padres

Rose y Emmett diguieron que no había nada. No habían encontrado ni fotos, ni papeles, nada que confirmara algo de la vida de los Swan en sus salón, lo cual era muy extraño los humanos tendían a tener retratos y documento, como diplomas y cosas así por su casa

Alice y Jasper, habían encontrado en el sótano, cajas y cajas de ropa para un niño de unos 7 u 8 años y todas con las etiquetas de la compra puestas

Yo les mostré la foto, que había visto y Carlisle confirmo mis sospechas era un niño, por el tamaño de los huesos frontales de su cráneo

Esme había hablado con personas de Forks que juraban nunca haber odio nada de una hija o hijo al Jefe de policía, pero lo que la inquieto fue que lo decían como si fuera maquina programadas para decir lo mismo cada vez que alguien preguntara por la hija del Jefe

Pero lo que averiguó mi padre nos dejo a todos con muchas preguntas; en el historias del hospital de Forks se registraba el nacimiento del bebe de los Swan, pero no era una niña, era un niño **Thomas Williams Swan**, niño de cabello rubio, ojos verdes

Y ahí volví nuestra pregunta ¿Quién era Isabella Marie Swan Dywer?

Jasper había traído el portátil a mi habitación, ya que como yo no me podía mover, todos estábamos en mi habitación

_Imposible_ pensó Jasper atónito

_ ¿Qué has averiguado Jazz? _pregunto Rose que estaba a mi lado, asiéndome la manicura ¡Sí! La manicura, ahora que yo no me podía mover, se estaban aprovechando de mi, mientras Rose me hacia la manicura, ignorando mis protestas, Alice intentaba dominar mi pelo y mi madre me hacia la pedicura ¡No sé porque pero con cada hora que pasa, me sentía menos hombre! Y con Emmett asiendo bromas, sobre qué color me quedaba mejor en las uñas con el tono de mi piel y mis ojos ¡no ayudaba mucho! A decir verdad

__ Thomas Williams Swan Dywer nacido en Forks, el 23 de agosto del 90 __**(N/T: jajaja el 23 de este mes es mi cumple)**__ hijo único del matrimonio entre un policía y una profesora, los cuales se divorciaron a los meses de que Thomas naciera, su madre se fue de Forks con su hijo, hacia Inglaterra a muy temprana edad, Thomas ya así sus pequeños, concierto para su madre, ahora siendo el joven cantante más conocido del mundo. Después de que a sus 17 años escribiera una canción para su madre por el día de su cumpleaños, la cual fue colgada por su ella en internet, siendo escuchada por miles de personas, Thomas fue contratado por Sony la gran compañía de música_

_ Su primer disco fue un éxito y con los años se fue abriendo paso en el mundo de la fama, ahora a sus 21 años es el soltero más deseado del mundo. De su vida familiar sabemos pocos ya que siempre ha sido muy reservado con este tema, pero si de algo estamos seguro es que Thomas no será una moda mas, el será el próximo Dios de la música… Thomas será el próximo __**Show Men**__ del mundo __Termino de leer Jasper dejándonos a todos impresionado. Él era el verdadero hijo del Jefe, era famoso y con esto volvíamos al principio ¿Qué pasaba con los Swan y su supuesta hija?

**.**

**.**

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde, averiguando cosas del hijo de los Swan e intentando averiguar algo de Isabella, pero no aparecía nada, nos habíamos metido a los archivos gubernamentales, pero tampoco aparecía, era como si no existiera

_Es imposible, no aparece nada de Isabella, eh buscado en los documentos de Estado Unidos y los de Egipto, pero no aparece nada _dijo Jasper frustrado al igual que el resto de nosotros

Las chicas se había aburrido y habían decidido ir a cazar y traerme a mí la cena, ya que tenían que traerme a los animales inconscientes, para que pudiera calmar mi sed, aunque a decir verdad, me Jodida un poco ser alimentado como un bebe, ya que entre mi hermanas y mi madre, habían decidido que era mejor que ellas me sujetaran a el animal para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo con las manos

Aunque ver a Alice intentar combinar su ropa con la escayola era algo gracioso, bueno me desvió del tema. No me podía quejar solo me traían leones de montañas o osos, aunque me preocupaba un poco por Rose y Alice ya que ahora podían ser heridas, pero mi alivio era que mi madre iba con ella, así que ella se encargaba de cazar a las presas y dárselas a mis hermanas.

Según Rose solo me traían leones de montañas o jaguares, para que creciera grande y fuerte ¿alguien le abría ya dicho a esta mujer que yo era un hombre de 108 años y que encima era un vampiro? ¡Umm! A la pobre se le va la cabeza

_Bueno, estamos en un callejón sin salida _dije al darme cuenta que no había nada sobre Isabella, estábamos en una especie de punto ciego, si no contamos que algo perverso rodeaba a Isabella, porque lo que haya pasado en casa de los Swan no fue muy normal y que ahora yo este con las costilla y la columna jodida y Alice con un brazo roto, indicaba que sea lo que sea que haya sido esa sombra, no estaba muy feliz de que estuviéramos en casa de los Swan

¿Pero que era esa sombra? ¿Y cómo puedo atacarnos?

Barajábamos la teoría que era un vampiro con algún don excepcional ¿Pero entonces porque nos había atacado si era de nuestra especie? Y ¿Por qué en casa de los Swan?

_Estoy aburrido _se quejo el idiota de mi hermano ¡Sí! Emmett quien más _ ¡oh! Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no le buscamos novia a Eddy por internet? _dijo el muy idiota tomando le ordenador del regazo de Jasper para supuestamente él, buscarme novia

_Sabes que las únicas chicas, que navegan por internet en busca de chicos están locas, son prostitutas o son chicos, si no contamos con que nos humanas –Dijo Jasper ahorrándome tener que contestarle al idiota de Emmett–Mejor busquemos en una página Gays, porque lo que nuestro pequeño Eddy necesita en un macho que le diga, lo bien que tiene la manicura _corrección Jasper no es mi hermano el sensato, Jasper es un jodido cabron sin amor alguno para su hermano el convaleciente ….¡Pero ya me vengare!

Estuvieron riéndose de mí. Hasta que llegaron las chicas con mi cena, que era un suculento puma macho, cuando termine de sentirme como un bebe, al ver como mi madre y mis hermana, me daban de beberé ¡Sí! Muy infantil

_Hemos estado, hablando mientras cazábamos y como no podemos encontrar información de Isabella, tenemos un plan, vamos a hacernos amigas de ella e intentar averiguar todo lo que podamos _nos informo Alice dejándonos un poco ansioso

-Ally amor, creo que no es buena idea, sabemos que Isabella oculta algo y no quiero que este cerca a ella, me produce un profundo temor, no es de fiar _dijo Jasper caminado como un león enjaulado en mi habitación, intentando persuadir a su mujer

_Chicas, por favor no sabes cómo reaccionara Isabella, dejar vuestro descabellado plan _ les dije intentando incorporarme pero el dolor de mis costillas, se hizo presente, mandándome un latigazo que recorrió mi columna, sacándome un grito ensordecedor

_Por favor Edd, no cometas estupideces, si quieres dejamos nuestro plan pero, mantente quieto _me dijo Rose ayudándome a acomodarme

_ ¡Joder! compadezco a los humanos, si este es el dolor que tiene que soportar cada vez que les pasa algo _dije intentando olvidar el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo

**.**

**.**

Eran las 5 de la mañana había convencido a mi familia para que me llevaran a la sala ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en mi habitación.

Estábamos viéndonos una película, cuando todo nuestro mundo cambio de golpe, por la puerta de la casa entraron los Delanie con las ropas rasgadas, ensangrentadas y con un mueca de horro en sus caras, al mismo tiempo que Alice tenía un visión de el fin de nuestro días

La guerra, empieza y no sabes cómo líbranos de ella…

**ISABELLA POV**

Desplegué mis alas para volver a Forks, la Guerra iba a empezar y yo era la anfitriona

La lucha a muerta había empezado y tendría un final monumental…

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

_Hola chicas, si lo sé no eh tardado nada, gracias a este capítulo no he dormido y dentro de una par de hora tengo te trabajar ¡Uf! Espero que mi esfuerzo os haya gustado_

_Si yo también, sufrí un poco en este capítulo, pobre Edward, Maldita sombra ¡pero seamos sinceras lo de la marca se le ve Jodidamente sexy, solo imagináoslo, con un aire de chico de la típica frase __**"si me tocas estas muerto"**__ oh me encanta jajaja! _

_Que disfrutéis del capítulo y espero merecer vuestro_ _Reviews _

_¿Qué paso con los Delanie? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Alice que cambio el futuro de sus existencias? _

_Todo hasta el próximo capitulo _

**Que se abran las apuestas…..** _¿Qué pasara ahora con los Cullen? _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

Os Jodidamente quiero Katty o Katiuska da igual

**Contestaciones Y agradecimientos: **_aclaración si, por una casual de la vida no incluyo a alguien no es porque me haya olvidado, es porque se me ha acabado mí Jodido tiempo y tengo que irme, así que para la próxima, incluiré a la persona que me falte por agradecer y contestar, Os amo _

**Hudycer:** _¡Ey! Jola y gracias si definitivamente, esta es una historia un poco fuera de lo común, me dedique a unir un par de cosas, como Ángeles, vampiros, un poco de gore y una pizca de maldad y wuala esto fue lo que quedo en el colador de mi cabeza jajaja espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y el anterior también, Besos y Bienvenida __**al Club de las Isabella`s sádicas y Los Edward`s sarcásticos **__Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme_

**aliix-cullen****:** _Gracias, sé que es una palabra burda para tu fidelidad pero gracias, espero no estar equivodandome pero creo abre visto un par de comentarios tuyo en otra de mis historias y eso me Jodidamente agrada, espero que haya merecido la pena la espera y que hayas disfrutado Jodidamente te quiero K_

**tormenta oscura**: _Me alegra que me deseas lo mejor, no me esta yendo mala pesar de la crisis todo va bien, me agradaría saber tu nombre para poder dirigirme a ti ya que llamarte por tu Nick es un poco raro, sabiendo que eres una persona, bah ya me estoy liando, bueno gracias por tu paciencia, enserio espero no haberte decepcionado, Jodidamente gracias K _

_Joder no había leído la posdata, ¡Eres Colombiana! Yo también ¡Jooo! vivía en Cali ¿y Tu de dónde eres? Jajá somos paisanas, por cierto, tranquila cuando, te pases por España, no se te olvide pasarte por __**ENCANTADA (Enchaté) Bar –Cafetería (C/ Emiliano cabot numero 8) Isla Cristina – Huelva **_

**bloody capricieuse principessa**_**:**__ ¡Mierda! Creo que te eh contestado un poco tarde ¿todavía está aquí en España? Si es así pásate por Huelva, bueno o Sevilla, preferentemente Huelva ya que me queda mas cerca, que si hace falta yo te voy a buscar en el coche y te traigo a mi Bar y desde luego que no me importaría tener a una fanática de los fac como yo, así tendría con quien hablar sombre ellos, ya que mis amigos solo me dicen que eh perdido la poca condura que tenia jajaja bueno y a mí me encanta haberla perdido, pero bah al que no le guste que no me vea jajaja, bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo _

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

_Por cierto ¡Eres menor de Edad! ¿Qué haces leyendo mis historias, si todas son pecaminosas y pervertidas? ¡Umm! Me siento como un violador estoy pervirtiendo la mente de una menor ¿Y sabes algo? Me encanta jajajaja _

**kariana18:** _jajaja gracias y tu tranquila que yo celebre por ti y por todo el mundo creo que hasta por que Bob Esponja, por fin admitió que se estaba tirando a patricio jajajaja, también celebre por todos que creo que todavía tengo resaca y de eso hace 2 meses jajajaja, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, bueno los capitulo contando este besos_

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**Oevix Olem****:** _Mujer, hace años que no sé nada de ti, ni de tus historias y me muero de la curiosidad con más de una de ellas, espero pronto poder saber de ti, y que te guste mi nuevo capítulo, besos Amiga _

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**:** _Michi, Michi amiga, que no sé nada de ti ni de tu historia, todavía estoy esperando ese ansiado final y nada que lo veo, Buf espero leerlo pronto y por tu alma, cuando cambien de nombre avísame mujer que me lías, jaja espero que te guste el nuevo, bueno los nuevos capitulo ¿Dime tienes alguna nueva Historia?_

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**Nohemí:** _Gracias y créeme que yo también espero que me vaya bien más ahora que me he mudado a vivir sola, para afianzar mas mi independencia, gracias por tu buena aura, espero que la tardanza haya sido de agrado y que hayas disfrutado del capitulo_

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**Nancy Cullen**: _gracias y espero que haya valido la pena la espera y te hay agradado el capitulo, intentare escribir cada vez que pueda y tenga un hueco, como ya lo hago pero con mas esmero _

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**:** _Ey, mira que vivimos cerca, a unos 100 y poco de Km jaja haber si te pasa por aquí y te invito a tomarte algo en mi bar, pero antes de que cierre por invierno, ya sabes que en invierno se vende poco y es mejor cerrar para no perder dinero, bueno espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos _

_Jodidamente te quiero K _

**Kirtash:** _Jajaja gracias y mi madre casi me baila la macarena cuando le dije que me mudaba, ya que el bar me estaba dando para poder vivir sola, jaja pero que disgusto se dio la pobre cuando le dije que iría a comer todos los domingos a su casa jajaja espero que te haya gustado los capítulos, contando este jaja y mujer déjame tu nombre y descripción física, para poder incluirte en uno de mis fac como había prometido, porque tú eres la cumpleañera cierto ¿? Bueno te dejo con un enorme beso y un Jodidamente te quiero K _

**Emerau**: _gracias Yo tampoco me lo creo a los 20 wau rompí el récor de mi hermana que se fue a los 26 jajaja, no te voy a mentir el primer me no me fue muy bien, pero cuando el bar empezó a ser conocido, la cosa mejoro y ahora estoy Jodidamente bien, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo_

_Jodidamente te quiero_

**Aikka.:** _jajaja gracias, y me alaga saber que logre engancharte solo en dos, jaja espero que estos capítulos nuevos te guste y como siempre intentare sacar más tiempo del que no tengo para escribir pero no prometo mucho, así que espero poder escribir pronto gracias y espero que lo hayas disfrutado_

_Jodidamente te quiero_

**Luisa Black Whitlock****:** ¡Sí! Ódiame soy una Jodida puta de mierda y mala amiga, no tengo ni el valor de decirte lo siento, ni tampoco escusa, por todavía no haber leído, ni comentado tus actualizaciones, lo siento deberá, pero créeme cuando te digo que no he podido leer nada, y que conste que cuando tengo tiempo tu siempre eres mi prioridad, vamos que primero busco para saber si has actualizado para leerte, lo siento prometo que cuando pueda te leeré y comentare, como la mejor amiga que debería ser, y dejare de portarme como una Zorra, prometo leerte y comentarte en cuanto pueda, espero que te guste mi capítulos nuevos amiga Besos y un _Jodidamente te quiero p.d; no intentes excusarme soy una Jodida perra _

**lunatico0030****:** me gusta saber que os es vuelto adicto a las Bella` s arpías, mandona y rebeldes jaja espero que hayas disfrutado con estos capítulos

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****;** espero que te alegre temerme de vuelta así sea solo para una par de capitulo jaja y volver a desaparecer Besos

al**exitaw**: creo que tienes razón en lo de 90,60, 90 o como sea gracias por la corrección y espero que hayas disfrutado lo capítulos besos y adiós

**afroditacullen****:** jaja gracias y haber cuando actualizas tus historias que me encanta y más que todo en la de Bella, que es policía, donde ha muerto (que espero que no se así y lo arregles con una resurrección o cualquier cosas porque yo me morirá si Eddy quedara solito y triste) bueno espero que hayas disfrutado katty

**perl rose swan****: **Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Venus: **Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Vico: **Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Y a todos lo que me leéis, gracias mil y unas gracias por leerme, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Y a los nuevos lectores, ¡Bienvenidos!**

_**Jodidamente os quiero Katty**_

Os Jodidamente quieres carajo Katiuska

**¡HOLA NUEVAS LECTORAS!**

Pasaos por mis otras historias

**ROM3O Y JULI3TA LUCHAN Y ROM3O CA3 –M **_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Bella vengativa y Edward cayendo por su propio peso (Humor y Romance) _

**MI DULC3 P3RDICION –M **_Después del abandono de Edward en luna nueva (Drama/Humor negro y Romance)_

**EL B3SO DE LA MU3RT3 –M **_Bella rebelde y Edward León disfrazado de Oveja (Risas, más risas y amor)_

**¡SOY JODIDAMENTE SWAN BELLA SWAN! -MINI HISTORIA **_ Mejores amigos (amistad y Romance) _

**CHUPAM3 UN PI3 –MINI HISTORIA M **_Edward friki (Humor y Romance) Bella rebelde _

**ROSA N3GRA –M **_Edward mafioso y Bella asesina_


	5. IRA

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Declaración**: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es total y absolutamente mía

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo C**ap.**

Es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

_**Recomendación literaria de la Semana: **_

_Tengo, noventa años o novena y tres. Una de dos._

_Cuando tienes cinco años te sabes tu edad al día. Incluso a los veinte sabes qué edad tienes. Tengo veintitrés, dices o tal vez veintiséis. Pero luego a los treinta, te empiezan a pasar cosas rara. Al principio no es más que un titubeo, un instante de duda. ¿Qué edad tienes? Ah, tengo…Empiezas a decir seguro de ti, pero te detienes. Ibas a decir treinta y tres, pero no es verdad. Tienes treinta y cinco. Y de repente empiezas a preocuparte, porque te preguntas si no será el principio del fin. Lo es por supuesto, pero pasaran décadas antes de que lo reconozcas…_

_**Jacob Jankowski**__…. __**Agua para Elefantes de Sara Gruen**_

_Bueno y con esta pequeña recomendación os dejo con el capitulo nuevo… capitulo 5_

**IRA**

**ISABELLA POV**

Volé lo más rápido que pude devuelta a Forks, desde luego _el _no me podía juzgarme por lo que había acabado de hacer, solo me había deshecho de las ovejas negras, la ecuación en este caso era simple; era ellos o yo y desde luego no iba a ser yo.

Pero había algo raro en el ambiente, desde que había visto, la llegada del principio del fin, había sentido ese inconfundible olor a muerte, vagar libremente por el aire y no me gustaba nada hacia donde se dirigía

Había vampiros en Forks, No eran los Cullen y estaban cerca de _ella_, de la única persona que me ha hecho sentirme viva, cerca a esa persona noble que me había hecho sentirme humana, que hacia latir mi corazón, ese corazón que había dejado de serme útil hace mas de 400 años, ahora solo sentía como si me hubiera mordido una _mamba negra_*(serpiente) y se estuviera deleitando al ver como el veneno, paralizaba lentamente mi cuerpo.

Cada vez estaba más desesperada, necesitaba llegar a Forks, necesita saber que _ella _estaba bien, necesitaba liberarme de la angustia que sentía

No, no, no la podía perder a _ella_, no podía perder el amor, cuando lo acababa de encontrar de nuevo

Con cada batir de mis alas estaba más cerca, pero a la vez ese maldito olor se volvía más fuerte, sabía que no era el olor de los Cullen, es un olor lo había olido antes y no me gustaba para nada la dirección que estaba tomando ese desagradable olor

Una vez en Forks volé con toda mis fuerzas, necesitaba saber si mi amor, si mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo estaba bien, pero lo que encontré, provoco el mismo sentimiento que tuve hace 400 años atrás **Ira**, las mas iracunda y** Ira**

Sentí como mis ojos se volvían plata, enfoque mi vista en esa maldita escoria que tenia a mi amaba entre sus brazos, mientras _ella_ miraba al vacio, pude ver es sus hermosos ojos, color café, el dolor, la impotencia y la desolación

Para cuando el maldito se dio cuenta de mi presencia era demasiado tarde, para que pudiera escapar, el sabia quiera yo y sabía que no sería nada agradable

Me abalance sobre el quitándole a mi amada de sus manos, la vi enfocar su vista en mi con la poca fuerzas que le quedaba, escuche su corazón latir cada más rápido, sabía que le pasaba, se estaba transformando el le ser que más odio en el mundo, en un maldito vampiro

_Te amo Bella_ susurro con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, antes de que convulsionara en mis brazos y un grito desgarrado saliera de sus delicados labios

_Ira, Ira_, era lo único que sentía, por que se empeñaba la vida en quitarme lo que amo, primero ellos y cuando vuelvo a encontrar el amor, el destino vuelve a mí con su mano negra y convierte a mi amor en la razón de mi odio hacia el mundo

_Te amo Angela, recuérdalo siempre te amare _le susurre dándole un suave besos en su ahora fríos y tiritan tés labios, pase hacia su habitación, ignorando los cuerpos de sus padres, que no había corrido con la suerte que yo llegara antes

Sentía como la culpa, me embargaba, la primera vez no había sido capaz de defenderlos a ellos y cuando tengo una nueva oportunidad, vuelvo a dejar que las parcas ***(las tejedoras del destino) **me arrebaten lo que es mío, pero había algo que ellas no sabían, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a Angela, así me tuviera que tragar mi bilis, Angela seguiría junto a mí para siempre, ella era mía y yo era de ella y así seria para toda la vida

Deje a mi amor sobre su cama, mirándola como se retorcía del dolor, le di un último beso. Antes de salir de caza, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que, el maldito que le hizo esto a Angela y a su familia no tendría una eternidad, muy eterna que digamos

Salí de casa de Angela, escuchando sus gritos desgarradores y volviendo a ignorar, los cuerpos de sus padres, no podía mirarle a la cara después de haberles fallado

Me adentre en el bosque, Camina, casi mecánicamente, siguiendo ese olor a muerte que ahora se mezclaba con el delicioso olor a miedo, porque eso era lo que sentía la escoria que ahora intentaba escapar de mi, _miedo_ ¿Enserio pensaba que podía escapar de mi?

Le seguí, podía escuchar sus pensamientos sabía que estaba buscando una salida, buscaba una forma de huir de mi ¿Acaso no sabía que era inútil? Yo solo tenía que cerrar los ojos para tenerlo otra vez frente a mí ¿acaso no sabía que lo deje escapar de casa de Angela, solo para luego divertirme cazándolo?

Estaba ya cansada de perseguirle y quería volver con Angela, así que detuve mi marcha y chasquee los dedos, y como los buenos magos "_abra cadabra"_ Y lo tenía frente a mí con cara de horror y aquí venia mi pregunta ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me había hecho esto? Yo le había perdonado la vida a él y a su supuesta familia de bichos raro. Vaya sorpresa la mía al darme cuenta que los Cullen, no era los únicos raros de su especia, al encontrarme con estos, pero yo le había perdonado la vida, hoy, los había dejado marchar ¿Y cómo me paga? Destruyendo la vida de mi amor

_ ¿Por qué? _ le pregunte caminando en círculos a su alrededor, ya que estaba paralizado, había decidido, que su castigo seria cruel, el había matado a los padres de Angela y la habría matado a Ella de no haber llegado yo a tiempo, entonces su muerte no sería rápida, seria lenta y dolorosa muy dolorosa _Contesta_ le gruñí a centímetros de su asquerosa cara _¿Por qué?_ le pregunté de nuevo con voz cansada, estaba cansada de todo, estaba cansada de intentar ser buena, de intentar ser lo que no soy, yo le había dado una oportunidad a él y a su familia pero, no le importo y ahora el moriría y su familia también

_Lo sien….to_ susurro y su asqueroso aliento mezclado con la sangre de mi amaba, me impacto en la cara, asiendo que la ira creciera mas y mas

_ ¡Lo sientes! _le dije con burla, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo tiraba hacia uno de los arboles, el impacto provoco, que tárala 8 árboles antes de que su cuerpo callera al suelo del bosque _Pues ¡Yo! lo siento más_ le grite lanzándome sobre el pasara matarle

Lo tome de los brazos, despegándoselos del cuerpo con violencia, me encantaba escuchar los gritos cuando yo les mataba, pero los gritos de este eran como un el coro de la suprema corte

Le desmembré poco a poco, deleitándome, con cada grito, sabía que no moriría hasta que le quemara, pero para eso faltaba y mucho, mucho

Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y cuando estaba dispuesto a arrancársela, sentí como mi cuerpo era lanzado e impactaba con un árbol, desconcertada, alce la vista, para contemplar a la familia de esa maldita rata

¡Qué bien ya no tendría que buscarles!

Sonreí de manera sádica, al verles enseñarme los dientes mientras me gruñían, ¡Ay! no era más que cachorritos, intentando parecer leones ¡Ja!

Podía ver la con función en sus rostros, ya que hasta hace unas horas les había perdonado la vida y ahora estaba matado a uno de los miembros de su familia

_ ¡Qué alegría volver a veros! _le dije caminado en círculo alrededor de ellos, pude ver a una chica rubia, acercarse al maldito, mientras intentaba recomponerle de nuevo, mientras los otros miembros de la familia vigilaban mis movimientos

¡Mira por donde, creo que busca algo! Me agache a recoger uno de los brazos de ese maldito y se lo lance a la rubia, para que dejara de buscar

_Creo que buscabas, eso _le dije cuando se giro asustada, al sentir que le había lanzado algo _dudo mucho que a tu _novio_ le apetezcas estar sin un brazo _le dije remarcando la palabra Novio ¡Ja! Los de su clase no tienen sentimientos ¿entonces porque insistían en catalogar sus acciones? ¿Cómo la de tener pareja? …Bah….

Ya estaba cansada de juegos, quería volver con Angela, así que desplegué mis alas lo máximo y me prepare para una lucha a muerte, donde yo siempre era la ganadora

_Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Elzhar, Irina, Laurent_ unas voces que llamaba a grito a los vampiros que me disponía a matar me distrajeron, yo sabía quiénes se acercaban, no tenía previsto matarles todavía, pero ya que mas daba, los vulturi y venían en camino y cuando, ellos estuvieran muertos, los Cullen serian los siguientes

Sonreí, sonreí y sonreí, al parecer a los Cullen, no les había hecho efecto, mi advertencia por allanamiento de morada y seguían viviendo en Forks, pensé que serian más inteligente y se irían, pero al parecer son más masoquistas y estúpidos de lo que creí

Desaparecí volviéndome invisible ante la atónita mirada de los Delanie ¿creo haber escuchado que ese era su apellido? ..Bah.. da igual, van a morir de todos modos

Quería ver la cara de los Cullen cuando apareciera ¿No querían saber que era? Pues lo iban a descubrir y Carlisle iba a recuperar, varios capítulos de su adorado pasado

Cuando llegaron los Cullen pude ver sus caras de asombro al ver en qué estado se encontraba el tal Laurent

Pero ahora que me fijaba faltaba un Cullen, era el del cabello despeinado ¡Oh! Pobre todavía seguiría herido _ pensé con falsa pena jajajajaja …Que mas daba, cuando acabara con su familia iría a por él!

…..…Sera que si grito ¡Sorpresa!, les guste más mi aparición ¡Ja!...

Cuando me disponía a darles la sorpresa a mis querido protegido, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, en un intento de detenerme, ese olor a miel, sabia de quien se trataba ¿pero que quería ahora?

_Ni lo piense Isabella_ me gruño al oído Gabriel ¡Excelente ahora me envían un niñero!

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _le pregunte oscamente intentando soltarme fallidamente de su agarre

_Impedir que te destierren _me dijo transportándose conmigo lejos de los Cullen y los Delanie

Grite con todas mis fuerzas ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer cuando estoy por pasármelo en grande?

_Desde ahora estaré contigo, seré tu sombra _me dijo soltadme, nos había transportado a la Push, estaba en el acantilado, mas de una vez, había visto a jóvenes de la reserva saltar desde aquí

_sabes que los Delanie saben quién soy, es cuestión de tiempo, que ellos y los Cullen, intenten hacer la buena obra del día y vayan en mi busca pensando que soy peligrosa, para su secreto e intente matarme _le dije pagada de mi misma, al darme cuenta que era cuestión de minutos que ellos fuera a por mí, supuestamente para destruirme y mantener a salvo su secreto y sus vidas si es que se le podía llamar vida a lo que hacían esas malditas ratas

_No te preocupes, me encargue de borrar la Imagen de tu rostro de sus cabeza, te volví una sombra, como tú, cuando atacaste a los Cullen _me dijo con suficiencia, así que sabían que había atacado a los Cullen y toda vía no había sido desterrada ¿Interesante? Aquí hay algo que me huele a gato encerrado

De repente volvieron a mi mente las imágenes de mi amada sufriendo

Desplegué nuevamente mis alas y volé a la casa de mi amor, con Gabriel siguiéndome, y no me importaba ahora solo quería estar con ella, sabía que ella me necesitaba tanto o más de lo que yo la necesito a ella..

**ATENCION: No seamos mal pensados/as, Bella y Angela no son novias, ni amantes, ni nada que se le parezca, el amor que ella se tiene es amor fraternal, pero no me digas que no os pillasteis*(Sorprender) un poco, jajajaja tranquilo populacho, yo soy TEAM Bella & Edward así que no os agobies, jajaja bueno continuemos, ya aclarado el tema del No lesbianismo de Isabella**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

La imagen era terrorífica, por la puerta entraban los Delanie con la ropas rotas y con sangre, que a los lejos se olía como humana ¿pero qué había pasado? Y no solo era eso sino también la visón que había tenido Alice de nosotros siendo atacados por los vulturi ¿Pero porque?

Aun si salir de nuestro asombro, más que todo Alice y yo que éramos los únicos que sabíamos lo de los vulturi y ahora sumándole, lo que había pasado con los Denalie y esa era la pregunta ¿Qué les había pasado?

_ ¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío! ¿Pero qué ha pasado? _ la primera en hablar fue mi madre, poniéndose en pie e indicándoles que entraran y se sentaran

Las mentes de la familia de Tanya era un como un collage***(muchas imágenes, sobre puestas)** de imágenes. Había sangre, gritos, vampiros, humanos y ¿unas alas? ¿Alas? Parpadeé rápidamente para aclara mis ideas ¿por qué aparecían un par de alas en las imágenes, mentales de lo Delanie

_ ¡Es Dios! No, no sé cómo, todo era sangre, gritos y desmembramiento, era todo tan horroroso_ susurro, con la voz entrecortada Kate

Pero seguíamos si entender ¿Qué pasaba?

_Es mejor que subáis a ducharos y cambiaros, y cuando estéis mas despejados, nos contáis que paso_ dije dirigiéndome a los Delanie, estaban muy alterado, como para poder formular frases, correctamente

_ ¡Oh! No, No ¡Laurent! Laurent _todos nos alteramos al ver como Irina, se ponía en pie y miraba a todos los rincones de la casa, como buscando a alguien

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Cuestiono mi padre, al ver como ahora no era solo Irina la que buscaba al tal Laurent, si no todos lo Delanie

_Es mi pareja, el estaba con nosotros, venia con nosotros y ahora ya no está _nos dijo Irina, con voz entrecortada, por la desesperación

_Vamos a buscarle, no baya a ser que ella, le haya encontrado _dijo Carmen, saliendo de la casa, seguida por el resto de su familia, déjanos a nosotros, impresionadnos por lo que acababa de pasar

_¿Pero, que ha sido eso?_ pensó mi padre

_¿Qué pasa? Estará bien Laurent,_ como siempre mi madre preocupada, hasta por las personas que no conocen

_Lo mejor es que vayamos a ayudarles a buscarlo _dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido del el resto

_¿Pero y Edward?_ Pensó Rosalie, al darse cuenta de que yo, no podía ir debido a las fracturas

_No te preocupes, ve con ellos, prometo no moverme de aquí_ le dije, al ver su clara intención de no dejarme solo, era mejor que ella también fuera, así seria una persona mas y lo encontrarían más rápido

_Cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido_ me dijo lo ultimo como si le advirtiera a un niño, que está pensando hacer alguna travesura, cuando por fin lo dejaban solo en casa

_Claro, Mama_ le dije con burla e irritación, provocando que todos rieran al ver mi frustración, al sentirme como un niño revoltoso, al que hay que tener vigilado, para que no se metiese en líos***(Problemas) **

_Cuídate Eddy_ me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para salir por la puerta detrás del resto de mi familia, que me miraban con burla debido a la situación

_No tardaremos nada, Cariño_ dijo mi madre enviándome un beso, aéreo, sonreí al ver lo tierna que podía a llegar a ser mi madre, moví mi mano, con un poco de dificulta e hice como si hubiera atrapado el beso y me lo lleve adonde debería estar latiendo mi corazón, para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo a mi madre

_Iros ya, no me va a pasar nada_ le dije

_Adiós _ se despidieron antes de salir de casa y dejarme solo

A veces, era tan fácil olvidar que no éramos humanos, era tan fácil y reconfortante, éramos tan naturales que parecíamos una familia humana como cualquier otra, a veces me gustaba, pero también había algo que no podía negar, fuéramos o no humanos éramos una familia

Una familia la cual ahora está en peligro, recordé con frustración al darme cuenta, en todo lo que nos estaba rodeando ahora mismo

**1ero **la llegada de Isabella, la cual era muy misteriosa y particular, para ser humana o en un hipotético caso una humana normal

**2do** Esta lo de la sombra

**3ero** los Vulturi

Y** 4arto** Los Delanie

Todos estos sucesos, tenia millones de preguntas pero muy pocas respuestas

*****Estaba_ Isabella_, la cual se hacía, pasar por hija del Jefe de policía, pero de la cual no aparecía ningún registro, corroborando ese hecho, también esta su extraña forma de actuar, podía manipular a los humano y causar que nosotros unos vampiros, tuviéramos miedo, sentíamos lo mismo que sentía un humano al acercarse a nosotros. Ella era como una versión mejorada de nosotros, era hermosa y peligrosa, pero no sabíamos, hasta qué grado podía ser peligrosa, esta supuesta humana, sin identidad

***** Luego lo de la_ sombra_, lo cual era un misterio para nosotros, si era un vampiro, desde luego era el vampiro más poderoso y con el poder más extraño del mundo y si no era un vampiro ¿Qué era? Y ¿Por qué estaba en casa de los Swan? Esa era las principales preguntas que rondaban nuestras cabezas

***** Y como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas, los_ Vulturi _hace su aparición en escena ¿pero que habíamos hecho para merecer la ejecución? Porque eso era lo que aprecia en la visión de Alice, aparecíamos nosotros siendo ejecutados por ellos ¿pero cuál había sido nuestra falta? Y el problema ahora era ¿Qué haríamos? No podíamos huir, porque nos encontrarían y tampoco podíamos enfrentarlos ¿Qué posibilidades teníamos? ¿Teníamos que quedarnos cruzados de brazos a esperar nuestra muerte? Dios… que frustración

***** Y para rematar el marco escénico, aparecen los Delanie, los que aparecer han sido atacados ¿Qué porque es un problema? Bueno los Delanie son parte de nuestra familia y si había algo o alguien que quería hacerles daño, nosotros teníamos que ayudarles

Estaba tan metido en mis repaso a lo que había pasado, últimamente que no me percate que mi familia y los Delanie, había vuelto, alce la vista para enfocarlos y me que impresionado de lo que vi

Emmett traía cargado a un vampiro de apariencia juvenil, el cual supuse que era Laurent, pero lo que realmente me impresiono fue ver el estado en el que se encontraba, su ropas estaba rascadas, como si alguien se hubiera, entretenido desmembrándolo al él y como era de imaginar la ropa quedo en un estado lamentable, en el estado en el que queda alguien que es desmembrando, pero era obvio que Laurent no había pasado por tal tortura ¡O eso creí yo!

En su mente se proyectaron miles de imágenes de él siendo torturado y desmembrado, pero lo que provoco que gritara de la impresión y que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera al recuerdo fue ver quien le estaba desmembrando

_La Sombra_

Estaba aturdido, por el dolor mi cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente, como intentado huir lejos del recuerdo, escuche a mi familia gritar mi nombre, intentado que volviera en mí, pero como la ultima vez, una inmensa oscuridad se apodero de mi...

**HASTA EL PROXIMO **

_Recomendación literaria_** AGUA PARA ELEFANTES **DE** SARA GRUEN**

_¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Espero que hayáis disfrutado de el _

_¡Oh! Pobre Eddy, otra vez está sufriendo por culpa de la Sombra o en su caso por culpa de nuestra querida Isabella, con cada capítulo que pasa, estamos más cerca de la verdad ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro ilustre , con Isabella? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Angela, entra en acción? ¿Y los Delanie, podrán escapar de la Ira de Isabella? ¿Por qué Laurent ataco a Angela y a su familia? ¿Dónde están los hermanos de Angela? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Gabriel esta en Forks? ¡Umm! Las cosas se complican y nuestros queridos Cullen están en el ojo del huracán Jajá _

_**ATENCION IMPORTANTE:**__ No estoy muy segura pero creo que es en esta historia, que una de mis lectora me dejo un Reviews deseándome FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS si es en esta historia y estás leyendo esta nota, gracias, muchas gracia por tus felicidades, sabes creo que voy a entrar en un estado depresivo ¡Dios! Soy vieja acabo de Cumplir 21 años ahhh, soy muy sexy, para tener arugas jajaja bueno gracias ¡Umm! Te preguntaras ¿por qué no leo los Reviews para comprobar si es en esta historia que mi lectora/ro me dejo las felicidades? Bueno fácil, me eh quedado sin internet, gracias que a uno de mis perros le ha dado por comerse el maldito cable del ruten y ahora hasta que no mande a un técnico a ponerme un ruten nuevo, no tendré internet en casa, así que me tocara ir a la biblioteca o a un café y para eso no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo que hago para subir los capitulo nuevos es pasar de forma rápida por la biblioteca colgar el capitulo y salir pitando a mi bar, para ponerme a trabajar ..Bah.. En fin espero tener buena memoria y que se esta historia_

_Y para el resto de mis lectoras y para la nuevas; gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, prometo contestarlo en el próximo capitulo _

**OS JODIDAMENTE QUIERO KATTY**

_Y como siempre antes de irme _

**Que se habrán las apuestas** ….… _¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**


	6. JUEGOS

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

…_**..B**__ueno Vamos allá….. _

**Cualquier traducción o publicación en otro foro de alguna de mis historias, tiene que ser consultado conmigo… Di no al plagio…. **

**.**

**.**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede que contenido sexual, Bueno ¡Si ya me conocéis! no sé, ni para que os lo advierto soy una Jodida pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**¡**__Di no al plagio__**! **_

_Con todo eso y a decir verdad, en nuestros días la razón. Y el amor no hacen buenas migas _ …W. Shakespeare….

_Y con esta frase célebre os dejo con el capitulo 6 __**(Nota al final del capítulo)**_

_**¡JUEGOS MALIGNOS!**_

**EDWARD POV **

**.**

**.**

Estábamos muertos de miedo, bueno más muertos de lo que estábamos.

Habíamos descubierto que los recuerdos dolorosas, provocaban que me desmayara, así que cuando había visto a la sombra en los recuerdos de los familiares de Tanya, me había desmayado, según mi padre era una reacción de mi cuerpo ante los recuerdo traumáticos….Vamos lo que me faltaba… ahora tenía un Jodido trauma.

Cuando los Delani y mi familia habían vuelto y yo había visto a la sombra atacar a Laurent y me había desmayado

Ahora las cosas estaban tensas, por un lado teníamos a los Vulturi, los cuales nos venían a matar sin una razón aparente

Por otro estaba la Sombra la cual teníamos, una gran sospecha que estaba relacionada con Isabella y eso daba más miedo aun ¡Ya que era un terreno desconocido para nosotros!

También estaba ese Laurent, el cual ocultaba algo, cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, pensaba en la biblia en latín, cuando el pregunte por que lo hacía me había dicho que era un fanático de la religión ¡Ja! Como si fuera a creerle eso y más teniendo a Jazz para que me confirmara que mentía

Y por ultimo lo que había pasado con los padres de Angela, al parecer hay un vampiro sediento suelto por forks y eso era peligroso, no habíamos podido dar con él, ya que Alice no podía ver nuestro futuro, ni el de nadie, lo cual era preocupante y encima temíamos que fuera un neófito o varios, el caso era que los padres de Angela habían corrido con la mala suerte de ser encontrados por este y ahora todo forks especulaba sobre lo ocurrido, porque los habían encontrado sin sangre y eso no era muy normal, que digamos, por suerte Angela no se encontraba en su casa para cuando el neófito apareció y ahora se había ido a vivir con Isabella la cual desde que había llegado a forks se había vuelto su mejor amiga, por lo que se hemos escuchado los hermanos de Angela, no se encontraba en casa tampoco cuando el vampiro ataco a sus padres y ahora estaban viviendo en California con la hermana de la madre de Angela

El caso era que estaba pasando algo fuera de lo normal y al parecer no solo nosotros lo habíamos sentido, ya que los Quileutes habían venido hace un par de días a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo y tanto ellos como nosotros no sabíamos nada. Nos le habíamos contado lo de los Vulturi porque lo más probable era que ellos nos mataran antes de permitir que unos vampiros sangrientos pisaran Forks, así que en lo que encontrábamos una solución habíamos preferido callar

Había pasado ya cuatro semanas desde lo ocurrido, yo ya me encontraba mejor, la costillas me habían soldado sin ninguna complicación solo me había quedado una pequeña molestia pero según mi padre desaparecería con el tiempo, habíamos decidido volver hoy al instituto, ya que la gente en pensaba a sospechar y ahora necesitábamos todos menos, darle un motivo a los Vulturi para que nos eliminaran sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, desde hace un par de días una idea rondaba mi cabeza, desde luego no era la idea del siglo pero era algo. Ya que no sabíamos ¿el por qué? Los Vulturi habían decidido exterminarnos

Elzhar al igual que yo teníamos nuestras pequeñas pesquisas, acerca del porque de su decisión…

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en mi habitación sin hacer nada, intentado encontrar algo en que distraerme, para no terminar volviéndome loco …Mierda…. Estar sin poder moverme era algo realmente estresante_

_Estaba contado ovejas, cuando un pensamiento llamo mi atención _

__Elzhar _dije en voz alta, a la espera de poderlo sacar de sus pensamiento y que me oyera_

_A los pocos segundos ya estaba parado enfrente de mí, con cara de preocupación _

__ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a Carlisle? ¡Dime! _ Ahh ¡Joder! De esto también estaba cansado, porque cada vez que llamaba a alguien, ya se simulaba que estaba muriendo o algo por el estilo_

_Suspire resinado antes de hablar _No me pasa nada, te llame porque pensaste algo que me intrigo_ le dije, me quedo mirando esperando que continuara _Sobre tu teoría de los Vulturi _cuando termine de hablar la compresión lleno su rostro_

__ ¡Ah! estuve muchos años viviendo con ellos y su ansia de poder, no conoce límites y algo me dice que, por eso os quieren destruir, os temen, sois el clan mas gran y poseéis dones y si hay algo, que no le gusta a los Vulturi eso es sentirse vulnerable _me dijo y hay me di cuenta que mis pensamientos sobre, ¿Por qué de nuestra sentencia de muerte? No estaban mal encaminados _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACKS**

Por eso había estado rebanándome los seso, después de esa conversación intentado atar cabos y encontrar una solución y creo que la había encontrado, si demostrábamos ante los vulturi nuestra inocencia de cualquier absurdo cargo en nuestra contra, no tenía otra que irse con el rabo entre las piernas, por eso había pensado pedirles a los Delani y ha James y Victoria unos nómadas de los que nos habíamos hecho amigos, hace unos siglo que se quedaran con nosotros para efectuar como testigos antes los Vulturi y esperaba que funcionara

James nos había llamado hace tres días, para decirnos que estaban cerca a Forks, y habían decidido visitarnos, nos alegramos bastante, ya que son unos buenos amigos, solo esperaba que cuando les pidiera su ayuda, no se echaran para tras

_Edward, llegamos tarde _le grito de Rosalie me saco de mis pasamiento, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido y toca volver a nuestra excitante vida de adolecentes de instituto ¡Wipi qué emoción! …Dios… A veces odio mi sarcástico humor

**.**

**.**

Enserio, no entendido, no entiendo a las Jodidas mujeres

Rose, me había llamado por que supuestamente llegábamos tarde, pero lo único que me encontré cuando llegue al live de mi casa fue a unos muy aburridos vampiros esperados que su queridas mujeres bajaran, para irnos y de eso ya media hora ¡Buda! Que tanto podían hacer un par de vampiras para demorarse tanto, ¡a parte no me quería encontrar a Tanya! ¡Que gracias a no sé qué fuerza no estaba cerca a mí!

Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar como desquiciado, cuando al fin vi a mis adoradas hermanas bajar

¡Joder pero si estaban igual que cuando las había visto en las mentes de mis hermanos! …¡Mierda de Jodidas mujeres!…

Me estaba dando la vuelta para largarme y dejar a la panda de idiotas descerebrados que tengo por hermanos atrás, cuando…

¿¡Alguna vez habéis deseado estar ciego!

¿Qué os parta un rayo?

¿Qué os traje la tierra?

¿Qué os atropelle un tren?

¿O simplemente morir en el acto?

Bien, pues yo ahora mismo quería que me para todo eso

Hay al principio de las escalera estaba ella, mi maldición, mi tormento

Pero el problema no era que estuviera allí, el problema era como estaba allí

¿Alguna vez habéis visto una peli porno, donde el guio va de una alumna tímida, pero en realidad es más zorra que las chicas que salen en las películas de América Pie y su pervertido profesor?

¡No lo neguéis! ¡La habéis visto y lo sé! Y vosotros también

Con una falda, que no tapaba nada y una camisita blanca de botones que estaba, como puesta a presión, ¡ya sabéis embasada al vacio! medias blancas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tacones de vértigo, vamos estilo dracuin y poniendo cara de niña buena estaba la perr… digo Tanya, la imagen era realmente escalofriante, puede que para otros fuera excitante, pero cuando puede leer la mente y verte en fantasías a ti mismo, asido el kamasutras con la una colegiala tímida, te siente como un asqueroso pedófilo ¡Agg!

_Pero que... ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Se puede saber, porque ¡Coño! Esta vestida de Pu…Puu ¡Joder! Así _ dije intentado controlar las arcadas involuntarias ante las imágenes, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba junto mi restregándose contra mi cuerpo, como un perro en celo, y me sentía ¡Agg! ¿Alguna vez un el perro Gran Danés de vuestro mejor amigo os ha montado una pierna? A cualquiera que le haya pasado entenderá como me siento ahora mismo

_ ¡Umm! No me veo Sexy, Eddy_ dijo mordiendo el cuello, Esta mujer tiene la moral de una prostituta ¡Coño mentira! Pido disculpas a las prostitutas del mundo a acabo de compáralas con un súcubo, me estremecí por su acción y siguiendo las órdenes de mi atrofiado cerebro corrí despavorido a esconderme detrás de Alice, que ahora ella al igual que toda la familia incluyendo a los Delani, estaban intentado, no morir de la risa al ver mi reacción

_Eddy ¿Qué pasa? _me dijo visiblemente confundida ¿en serio me estaba preguntado que me pasaba? Pero ¡Carajo! Es que no, ve como esta vestida ¡Oh mis virginales ojos han sido violentamente violados!

Ahora todos estaban muertos de la risa la ver, que cada vez que Tanya intentaba a cercarse yo, corría despavorido

_Alguien me quieres, explicar de ¿Qué va todo este circo? ¿Y porque me estáis bloqueando? _les gruño, ya bastante hostigado por la persecución de Tanya y las risa de los demás

_Bueno, es que como voy a ir al instituto, me pareció correcto ponerme un uniforme, a parte como eres mi pareja, deberías ponerte uno también _contesto Tanya con toda la naturalidad del mundo, lastimosamente yo me perdí en la parte de instituto

_ ¿Qué? _ pregunte ¡Vamos esto tenía que ser una broma!

_Voy a ir al ins…._ antes de que pudiera seguir soltando su verborrea la interrumpí

_ ¡Mierda! Ya te he escuchado, lo que estoy preguntado ¿es a cuenta de que vas a ir tú, al instituto? _grite, ya fuera de mis casilla ¡Joder! No era ya suficiente con el hecho de que me torturara en casa, que también la tenía que soportar, pavoneándose en el infernal instituto, frente a todos eso humanos con problemas de hormonas

_ ¡Edward! Donde has aprendido a hablarle a una señorita de esa forma ¡Discúlpate!_ el grito de mi madre me saco de mis malditos pensamientos

¡Ja! Encima me tenía que disculpar …Por favor… ella se debería de disculpar conmigo por hacer mi existencia realmente dolorosa

Gruño, antes de salir de la casa, dando un portazo, que lo más probable es que la puerta se haya roto

**.**

**.**

Había pasado las primeras hora de clase, escuchando a los alumnos especular del ¿por qué caminaba, con una leve cojera? ¿De qué me había pasado en la cara? Y escuchando lo Sexy que se me veía la marca ..En momentos como esto agradecía ser un vampiro… Así me ahorraba que los humanos se me acercaran a preguntarme estupideces

Desde luego la aparición de Tanya había formado un gran revuelo, si incluimos el hecho que se había presentado y había dicho que era mi novia …Dios dame paciencia… y para terminar de arreglar el cuadro, mis hermanas estaban molestas conmigo por como había tratado a la perr… digo a Tanya

Con ese par como hermanas ¿para qué carajo quiero yo enemigos?

Había escuchado a un par de alumnos hablar de un nuevo chico, y según lo que contaban, se había hecho amigo de Angela y Isabella, a las cuales no había visto, al igual que al chico nuevo

Me dirigía a la cafetería a paso lento, ya que con tanto ajetreo me dolían un poco las costillas, mis hermanos se habían adelantado, por que según ellos estaba insoportable ¡Joder! Y como voy a estar si tengo a una maldita acosadora sexual, invadiendo mi espacio personal

Desde luego no veo la hora de que toda esa mierda de los Vulturi pase y Tanya y su familia se vayan de mi casa

Pare un momento mi marcha, para descansar y al darme cuenta que llevaba más de media hora caminado y el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería no se terminaba, inspeccione el lugar, pero todo parecía normal, aparte del hecho que el pasillo estaba vacío, no había nada fuera de lo normal ¿entonces por que no llegaba al final?

**.**

**¡Oh No!** Fue lo único que pude pensar

**.**

Había empezado a tener frio y la brisa se hacía cada vez más violenta, esto me recordaba a la vez que estuvimos en la casa de los Swan, intente ponerme de nuevo en marcha, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Estaba hiperventilando y la marcha de mi cara comenzaba a dolerme, lo cual era realmente extraño, me pase la mano por la cara, pero lo que vi me dejo horrorizado

Mis dedos estaba manchados de sangre, mi sangre era imposible, la marca estaba supurando sangre, sentía como corría desde mi pómulo bajando con rapidez por mi cara y llegando a mi cuello, las piernas no obedecían mis órdenes, mi boca no emitía sonidos. La brisa era violenta, el dolor de la marca era insoportable y el frio me estaba paralizando las manos, ahora las puerta de las aulas estaban abiertas meciéndose con violencia, por culpa de la ventisca ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos? ¿Es que nadie escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor del las puertas?

_¡El me mato! ¡El no me ayudo! ¡Por su culpa estoy muerta! _ escuche un susurro, cuando enfoque mi vista, mis ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible, al final de pasillo había una niña de unos 13 años, de cabello castaño estaba cubierta de sangre y con las ropas rasgadas, caminaba lentamente hacia mí, mientras susurraba una otra vez, lo mismo

_Vosotros me matasteis, no tuvisteis piedad de mi, suplique y os dio igual _ahora había otra niña, al lado de la primera, esta tendría unos 8 años su cabello era negro y tenia gafas, sus ropas no estaban rasgadas, pero en su cuello había una marca de dientes claramente de vampiro, y de ahí no paraba de salir sangre

Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar violentamente no sabía que pasaba, tenía miedo, no podía gritar ni moverme, la niñas susurraba una y otra vez lo mismo mientras se acercaban a mí, cada vez estaban más y más cerca

_ ¿Tienes miedo? _susurro la primera niña a unos poco pasos de mí

Intente cerrar los ojos, tal vez todo era un mal sueño o cualquier cosa

_ ¡Pues deberías! _una corriente de aire glacial, choco contra mi cara, la segunda niña, estaba a un palmo de mi cara, sonriendo angelicalmente, mientras la primera se reía y me rodea

¡Voy a morir! pensé

_No todavía no, pero muy pronto, muy pronto _Susurro la siniestra vos de la primera niña a mi espalada antes de que todo desapareciera

Como por arte de magia, me encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería como si nada hubiera pasado como si todo, hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba temblando como una hoja, y que la marca todavía sangraba, hubiera pensado que estaba enloqueciendo

Me aleje hasta sentarme en uno par de bancos que estaba frente a la puerta de la cafetería estaba hiperventilando, no podía sostenerme en pie, y estaba muerto de frio. Aclare mi garganta intentado encontrar mi voz para llamar a mis hermanos ¿es que no había odio, nada?

_Chicos _susurre, no podía hablar más alto, ya que mi voz se había perdido

Antes de que pudiera parpadear de nuevo, todos me estaban rodeando, claramente preocupados

_ ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? _dijo Emmett, por su mente podía ver mi apesto, estaba temblando violentamente, la marca ya no sangraba pero estaba roja, y la sangre que había salido de ella, ahora estaba seca, sobre mi pómulo y barbilla, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban de forma rápida como intentado enfocar la visión

_N…o ha…beis escuchad…o nad…a _tartamudee intentado recobrar mi cordura

_¿Escuchar que Edward? _me pregunto Alice, mirándome con miedo, su cabeza intentaba ver algo, pero todavía no se explicaba que me había pasado, no se habían preocupado por mí, ya que no habían pasado ni 3 minutos desde que el almuerzo había empezado y si caminas a desde el bloque 7 donde estaba mi clases de trigonometría, a paso humano hasta la cafetería te puedes tardar unos 5 minutos, pero aparte de eso habían estado concentrado en el nuevo y Angela, que al parecer estaba muy cambiada

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza, intentado controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Empecé a contarles lo que había pasado, cuando termine todos se había quedado, en blanco Jasper todavía estaba intentado quitarme el miedo del cuerpo, pero no lograba calmarme, mi cuerpo tampoco respondía a mis órdenes,

_Imposible _Susurro Alice saliendo le shock _ ¿Por qué no vi nada? _ Todavía no lográbamos comprender que estaba pasando, yo sabía que lo que había pasado era verdad, pero todo había sido tan surrealista que era difícil de asimilar

_Lo mejor es que nos hayamos a casa, Edward no está bien y aquí pasa algo muy raro _dijo Tanya, tenía razón había algo raro y lo mejor era alejarnos de los humanos, no fuera a ser que ellos, se vinera involucrados en todo, este lio, aparte quería saber que era lo que pasaba con Angela y el nuevo

Antes de que pudiéramos ponernos en pie las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron, dejando ante nuestros ojos a Angela e Isabella, la cual estaba igual o más hermosa que siempre, vestía unos Jeans negros, rotos por los muslos y debajo de las rodillas, ceñido a sus piernas y cadera, una camisa blanca, con escote en u, una chupa de cuero negro y unos tacones, rojos pasión, lo que más llamo mi atención era que estaba con el ceño fruncido y habla, pero no emita ningún sonido, era como cuando hablas solo.

ver a Angela, realmente me impacto, estaba diferente ya no usaba lentes, ni se vestía mala, estaba vestida igual que Isabella, solo que su Jeans era blanco, su camisa negra y su tacones también y tenía una chupa de cuero rojo, intente oír sus pensamientos, pero no había nada, era como con Isabella, había una gran muralla, que no me permitía ver nada, lo escalofriante del asunto era que al igual que Isabella, Angela hablaba si emitir sonido, pero no tenía el ceño fruncido, más bien sonreía diabólicamente, todos nos estremecimos ante la imagen

_Nos tenemos que ir _al escuchar esa voz, mis hermanos al igual que yo nos sobresaltamos, casi como de la nada había aparecido un chico, al lado derecho de Isabella, era de cabellos negros, ojos verdes, era un de mi altura un poco mas fibroso que yo** (N/t: las descripciones no me gustan así que imaginaos a Orlando Bloom, si lo sé ¡Joder que bueno esta) **

De la nada una oleada miedo se apodero de nuestros cuerpos, los tres humanos que estaban frente a nosotros, al parecer no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia

Ya que cuando había llegado el chico habían hablado, había sacado de estupor a las chicas y ahora tanto Isabella como Angela nos taladraban con la mirada ¿Qué pasaba?

_Gabriel, tiene razón, tenemos que irnos, Isabella_ dijo Angela, tomando el antebrazo de Isabella, que seguía mirándonos fijamente

_Tienes razón, pero ya llegara, muy pronto, muy pronto _dijo Isabella, dejándome clavado en el suelo, lo último que había dicho, era lo mismo que había dicho la niña castaña y lo había dicho en el mismo tono siniestro

Vi como desaparecían con rapidez por el pasillo

Todos estábamos quietos, mi miedo era cada vez, mas creciente ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Habría si ella la que había provocado lo que paso? ¿Qué era Isabella? Y ahora también ¿Angela y el tal Gabriel? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Vamos_ apremio, Tanya, con rapidez, estaba asustada y quería salir de aquí

_Si vamos _dijo Jazz _¡Esta pasando algo muy raro!_ Pensó para sus adentros ¡Cree me Jazz lo sé! Quise decirle

**.**

Estábamos llegando al coche cuando la visión más horrorosa me golpeo mentalmente, solo pude escuchar el grito desgarrador de Alice, antes de que como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en mi. Todo se volviera negro y cayera en la inocencia

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA **__(Nota importante al final) _

_¿Qué? ¡No tenéis nada que decirme! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Joder! Lo des las niña fue Jodidamente escalofriante ¡Pobre Edward! Y decirme ¿Qué crees, que vio Alice?_

_Bueno respecto a Angela os lo voy a explicar aquí, ya que no lo pienso detallar en ningún capitulo ¡Si ya es un vampiro! Si tiene dones, unos de ellos es robar la esencia, humana para poder parecer una. Por eso los Cullen no, notaron que era un vampiro, pero si notaron que tenía algo raro, tiene un don más pero ese os lo diré luego ¿Adivinarlo si queréis? ¡Si Gabriel está viviendo con Bella y Angela! _

_Bueno creo que eso es todo y no os estreséis si a veces no entendéis, luego todo se aclarara y sabréis ¿por qué tanto odio de parte de Isabella? ¿También que paso con Carlisle? ¿También que pasa con Laurent? _

_Y si es esta historia James y victoria son buenos _

_**Bueno siento los horrores de ortografía y gramática**_

_Prometo que pronto responderá a vuestros Reviews por el momento solo espero merecer unos cuentos de ellos jajaja _

…_**Jodidamente os quiero Katty**_

_**¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectora!**_

_**P.D**__: Vez Alex __**(LUNATICO 0030) **__no me he tardado un mes en actualizar ¿creo? Jajajaja _

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**ATENCION**__: nueva historia se llama __**BAD TEACHER**__, Humor/Romance Radet M, una Bella adulta o eso quiere ella creer y un Edward adolecente muy hormonado _

_**Sumario**__: Isabella Swan apodada por sus profesores "la Hiena" con tan solo 16 años fue expulsada del Instituto, por su rebeldía y bromas pesadas, en compañía de su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlhok. cuatro Años después vuelve, ahora es una adulta responsable, o eso hace creer, en su nueva etapa de adulta se tendrá que enfrentar, al el mundo laboral siendo la profesora suplente de la clase de sexualidad, la pregunta es ¿Cómo prende una adulta con complejo de adolecente rebelde, darle clase a unos adolecentes hormonados y rebeldes? Incluyendo a Edward Cullen, el Play Boy rebelde numero uno de la escuela, que ahora, hará hasta lo imposible para meterla en su cama ___Que te folle un perro, Whitlhok_ el espete a mi estúpido amigo, antes de escuchar una risillas. ¡Joder mis alumnos me han escuchado! ¡Mierda! No sé que me decía que este iba a ser mi primer y último trabajo como profesora / Amor, sexo, diversión y una Bella nada responsable_

_Pasaos y espero que os guste _


	7. QUIEN SOY

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede que contenido sexual, Bueno ¡Si ya me conocéis! no sé, ni para que os lo advierto soy una Jodida pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ o__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**¡**__Di no al plagio__**! **_

_Como ya es usual siempre hay una gran mujer, detrás de un gran idiota.__** …J. Lennon… **_

_**Y **__con__** esta **__frase__** célebre **__os__** dejo **__con __**el **__capitulo __**7 **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**¡¿QUIEN SOY?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ISABELLA POV **_

_**.**_

_Ya es la hora _susurro Angela para sí misma desde el umbral de la puerta, tenía la mirada perdida contemplando el húmedo y verdoso bosque de Forks, que se extendía frente a nuestra casa

_¡Sí!_ _ya_ _es_ _la_ _hora_. Quise decirle ¿Pero para que, decir algo que ya se sabe? ¿Algo que ya, se esperaba? ¿Algo simplemente inevitable?

La vida humana y feliz de Angela había acabado, aquella tarde a manos de esa escoria y dejando esa vida atrás, había empezado a vivir su nueva vida, una vida llena de odio y resentimiento. Esa tarde había dejado de ser mi Angela, ahora solo era un recuerdo de aquella, niña que había logrado enamorarme y de aquella belleza inocente solo quedaba la más negra y absoluta oscuridad.

Pero hoy por fin, ella al igual que yo, podíamos sonreír, con sinceridad, al fin íbamos a tener nuestro minuto de fama, nuestra ansiada venganza

Y así con este ultimo pensamiento, desplegué mis alas, y seguida por Angela y Gabriel, partí a hacer la buena acción del día

¡Ay! Cuantas veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de hacer acciones piadosas, engañamos al diablo mismo…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Estábamos, todos en el salón de casa, hablando y planificando, lo que íbamos a hacer para poder librarnos de los Vulturi, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrieron con violencia, dejando antes nuestros ojos a Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix, seguidos por más de treinta guardias, no tuvimos tiempo a reaccionar lo único que supimos es que estábamos siendo abatidos…_

_**.**_

Otra vez la visión que Alice había tenido se reproducía en mi cabeza, todavía no lograba procesar la información.

Desde luego el destino tiene un sentido del humor, muy pero muy sádico

Así pues, aquí estábamos todos. Mi familia, los Delani y James y Victoria, que habían llegado antes de lo previsto, esperando la llegada de los Vulturi y habían decidido quedarse con nosotros a sabiendas que era un suicidio

Estábamos parados en la entrada de la casa mirando hacia el bosque y esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera

_Te quiero _Sonreí a mi madre que ahora estaba para a mi lado, tomándome de la mano

Mire a mi alrededor, vi a Emmett y a Rose besándose como si no hubiera mañana, a Alice y Jasper mirarse a los ojos con expresiones soñadoras como si solo sus cuerpos estuviera aquí, James y Vicky estaba tomados de la mano mirando con altivez y burla a su futuro, Tanya recordaba sus largos y felices siglos de vida, Kate sonreía soñando despierta, Carmen y Elzhar se abrazaban, Irina miraba a Laurent con amor y de una forma muy rara Laurent sonreía sádicamente y me estaba bloqueando mentalmente, _este_ _hombre_ _sigue_ _dándome_ _mala_ _espina_. Pensé para mí

_Yo también mamá_ Bese su cien, antes de mirar y sonreírle a mi padre _Si tuviera que escoger a una madre, no dudaría en escogerte a ti, gracias por todos estos años _Le dije mirando a mi padre para que supiera que también pensaba en el

La abrace con fuerza al escuchar la sollozar…Era realmente triste ver como toda una vida se destruía antes nuestros ojos!

_No llores mama, todavía todo no está perdido _le dijo Emmett intentando reconfortarla, ya que le también como el resto sabia que estábamos perdidos _Todavía tienes a tu Emmy para que te proteja _Le dijo con voz de súper héroe de comic sacándonos una risas contenidas.

Sé que siempre me he quejado del estúpido de mi hermano, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que le echaría de menos y que no imaginaba un hermano mejor que el

_Tranquila Esme, saldremos de esta ya lo veras _Dijo James abrazando a Vicky que sonreía intentando reconfortar a mi madre

La brisa hoy era densa y la neblina estaba en pleno apogeos, una suave ráfaga despeino mis cabellos

Antes de que mi voz saliera autómata al igual que la de Ali

_Ya es la hora _Susurramos al mismo tiempo.

Todos miramos al bosque frente a nuestro hogar al escuchar, el susurro de los pasos, el rose de las ropas con el viento, la respiraciones de nuestros asesinos

Una treintena de capas de diferentes tonos oscuros se detuvieron frente a nosotros perfectamente alineadas, hay entre esos treinta vulturi, se encontraba uno de los reyes _Aro_, estaba en el centro del núcleo y a su espalda estaba la mujer que reconocí como Renata, su guardia personal. Todo estaba en silencio, la guardia vulturi nos miraban con sonrisas sádicas, mientras Aro, hacia sus mejor actuación de amigo compungido por tener que hacer algo que no deseaba. ¡Ja! Si no estuviera leyendo en este momento su mente hasta me hubiera creído que lo sentía por nosotros

_¿Por qué? _Pregunto mi padre con voz contenida, nos tenía que leer las mentes de los míos para saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

_Estábamos_ _muertos y Aro era un cabron_

Habíamos sido sentenciados a muerte y no entendíamos la razón, no habíamos hecho nada entonces ¿Por qué?

_¡Oh! Amigo _Carlisle_, me entristece tener que hacer esto, pero las reglas son las reglas y vosotros las habéis incumplido _Su voz era atormentada, no pude evitar gruñirle con rabia al sentir la falsedad de sus palabras

Su mente solo se regodeaba que al fin podía eliminarnos, que al fin dejaríamos de ser una amenaza para él y su absurdo reinado

_No hemos roto ninguna ley _Le gruño Jasper de manera amenazadora

Aro se giro para contemplarle con aires despectivos y arrogantes

_¡Ah! Pero si es nuestro asesino del sur. Claro que habéis violados las reglar, os exhibís delante de los humanos, comportándoos de formar ególatra y presuntuosas, os codeáis con ellos como si fuerais iguales y eso pone en peligro nuestro secreto, por vuestro capricho de intentar se como una puñado de insignificantes humanos, nos ponéis a todos en peligro _Termino su discurso a gritos, mirándonos con rabia, no pude con tenerme más ¡Era un maldito mentiroso!

_Deja de mentir y admite que solo nos tienes miedo y por eso quieres desacerté de nosotros, no busques escusas, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no vamos a morir sin luchar y juro que yo muero pero tú te vienes conmigo _Le gruñí sonriéndole sardónicamente, estaba pensando saltarle encima pero un dolor insoportable me recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies tirándome al suelo entre terribles aullidos de dolor ¡Maldita Jane! Ya te cogeré yo a ti en el infierno maldita bruja

Sentía como si estuvieran prendiéndome fuego vivo, deseaba febrilmente poder desmayarme pero nos podía ¡Oh Jesús! dolía como el infierno! Vi como Ali se disponía a saltarle encima a la maldita de Jane, pero Aro al interrumpió

_Basta _Escuche a Aro a tiempo que mi cuerpo caía desmadejado al suelo de mi porche _Tu hijo tiene una lengua muy venenosas, para su propio bien_ Me levante con ayuda de mi hermanos que había corrido hacia mi cuando había caído al suelo.

Vi como Aro se acercaba a nosotros. _Eso_ _acércate mas cabronazo, quiero tenerte a tiro para poder arrancarte_ _la cabeza como la sucia rata_ _que eres._ Pensé maliciosamente

_Sería una gran desperdicio vuestras muertes así que apelando a vuestra sensatez os concedo el honor de unieron a mis filas _dijo mirando a mi padre con suficiencia ¡Cabronazo!

_¡Púdrete en el infierno! _ Unas carcajadas aulladoras salieron de nuestros pecho ante las palabras de mi padre, nunca en mis siglo de vida había escuchado una mala palabra salir de la boca de mi padre

_Si esa es vuestra voluntad, diría que ha sido un placer pero sería mentira _Escupió las palabras dándose la vuelta, me prepare para saltarle encima pero lo que dijo en dejo a mí y a los demás estupefactos ¡Mierda lo sabia! Sabía que no era de fiar _Laurent querido tu misión a acabado únete a las filas _estábamos paralizados viendo como Laurent se unía a los treinta vulturi

A la par que se unía los vulturi sus pensamientos dejaron de ser una incógnita para mí ¡Hijo de puta!

Era un espía de los vulturi enviado para destruirnos, pero al parecer, su enfrentamiento con la sombra le habían hecho cambiar de planes viéndose obligado a llamar para pedir refuerzos, ya que no se había sentido muy bien después de enfrentarse con la sombra. ¡Ya nadie queda bien después de enfrentarse con ese demonio!

_¡Interesante! Y dices que no sabes ¿Quién es? _Sacudí mi cabeza a tiempo que escuchaba a Aro, ver los recuerdos de la sombra en la cabeza de Laurent

Pero algo cambio y no era para bien

_¡No! _rugí a tiempo que corría para coger a Irina

No podía dejar que tirar todo mi plan por la bordad al intentar atacar a Laurent

Hacía dos horas había estado en el bosque dejando pistas para que los lobos pensaran que habías matados humanos y como el tratado iba de no morder, ni matar a ningún humanos. Yo contaba que con las pistas falsas que les había dejado, tuviera suficiente como para venir a intentar matarnos y teniendo a los lobos aquí así también intentaran matarnos tendríamos mas posibilidades de vivir

_No lo hagas, nos condenaras a todos _Le susurre sujetándola con fuerza

_¡Te matare! Hijo de puta! Mentiroso _Grito forcejeando intentando lanzarse sobre Laurent que ahora reía con burla en su dirección

_Me_ _aburo_. Ese pensamiento me puso alerta ¡Mierda y no había rastro de los lobos! Maldita sea para una vez que podían ser de ayuda

_Matarles _Ordeno Aro a tiempo que una horda de vampiros se tiraba sobre nosotros, mire las caras de horros de los míos

Era el final y no tendríamos tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos

**.**

_¡Oh_ _mierda!_ .Pensé

**.**

A la vez que me aterraba, me reconfortaba de una manera extraña, los guardias que se habían abalanzado sobre nosotros se encontraban paralizados a tres pasos, mientras un aire frío y una brisa violenta se alzaba a nuestro alrededor

El frio empezó a calarnos los huesos, mis hermanos al igual que yo nos encogimos antes el reconocimiento de los que estaba pasando

La cara de Aro era de incredulidad y rabia

_¿Quien ha hecho eso? _Espeto mirando como la mitad de su guardia se encontraba paralizada, mientras el resto de ellos estaba a su alrededor protegiéndole de lo que sea que estuviera pasando

_¿Qué pasa?_ La voz alarmada de mi padre me volvió al presente

_La sombra _Susurre con voz temblorosa, mi cuerpo reconocía lo que estaba pasando y no dejaba de sacudirse con violencia y la marca empezaba a arderme

_¿Qué? _Chillo mi madre corriendo a mi lado, protegiéndome como una leona a sus cachorros

Era inútil, lo más probable que es muriésemos, lo único bueno de esto era que los vulturi se vendrían con nosotros

__Esto es algo insólito ¿Desde cuándo la escoria se pelea con los de su misma clase?_ _El aire se atoro en mis pulmones al escuchar esa macabra y atrayente voz, la voz venia desde los más oscuro del bosque

_¡La pregunta del millón! _Un grito agudo salió de las bocas de Alice, Tanya y Rose, sin contar que a Jazz, Emm y yo estábamos paralizados, al ver que una Angela que ya no era Angela, había aparecido de la nada y estaba sentada en unos de los escalones del porche, pero lo extraño era que su corazón ya no latía, su pie ya no era color rosa claro, sus ojos ya nos eran castaños oscuros

Ahora su pie era blanca como la nieva, dura como el mármol y sus ojos era rojos carmesí, ¡Era un vampiro! ¿Pero cómo? Si yo mismo la había visto hoy y era humana

_Yo tengo la respuesta; son IDIOTAS _La voz de chico nuevo que se hacía llamar Gabriel, atrajo nuestra atención. Estaba sentado sobre el alfeicé de la ventana del segundo piso de nuestra casa, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

¿Qué coño?

_Guardias matarles _Le grito colérico de Aro me centro nuevamente en lo que realizada pasaba

_¡Ahh! _Creo que no fui el único que grite de terrón al ver como los cuerpos de guardias que estaban paralizados se pulverizaban volviéndose ceniza frente a nuestros ojos

Todos, sin contar a Angela y Gabriel, no encontrábamos con los ojos muy abierto y muertos de miedo ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido la sombra? Y si era hacia ¿Cuán poderosa podía ser? ¿Y que tenían que ver Angela y Gabriel en esto? ¿Y dónde estaba Isabella? Algo dentro de mí me gritaba las respuestas pero yo prefería no oírlas

_Tengo que huir_. Cabron

Leí en la mente de Aro como tenía la intención de salir corriendo dejando atrás a su guardia, para que sirvieran de distracción ¡Maldito cobarde!

_¡Quieto! Si el juego recién empieza _El susurro siniestros de la sombra, paralizo a Aro y al resto de su guardia, que ahora no solo estaban asustados estaba frenéticos, solo quedaban 18 de la treintena que había llegado, a mi familia y amigos todavía nos les había pasado nada, pero algo me decía que no íbamos a salir bien librados de esta

_Tienes razón, el juego recién empieza y no pensareis en iros sin jugar ¿verdad? _La voz entusiasta de Angela, provoca que nos estremeciéramos ¿Qué tenía que ver Angela con todo esto?. Me volví a preguntar ¿Por qué era un vampiro? ¿Qué era el tal Gabriel? Humano por descontado no era ¿Pero entonces qué? Y la pregunta que más me aterraba ¿Que tenían que ver estos dos con la sombra? _Me recuerdas _le susurro siniestros de Angela provoco a Laurent que grito como una niña ¿Pero qué? No había terminado de hacerme la pregunta cuando vía en la mente de Laurent como había sido el que había atacado a la familia de Angela, como el casi la había matado, antes de que llegara la sombra y salvara a Angela, el había sido el causante de su conversión en vampiro, el había matando a los padres de Angela ¿Pero YO hoy la había vistos y parecía humana? _Un_ _don_. Me dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza, claro eso explicaría el porqué parecía humana hoy cuando la vi _Me mataste, Mataste a mis padres, ¿¡Enserio pensabas que eso iba a quedar así! _Como de la nada el cuerpo de Laurent comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y no tuve que leer sus tortuosos pensamiento para saber que le pasaba los mismo que me había hecho a mi Jane, pero la que lo estaba haciendo era Angela ¿Pero cómo? Con este eran dos dones, el de parecer humana y el de infligir dolor ¿Cuántos dones tenia?

_¡Mierda! _Escuche susurra a Elzhar. Su mente pasaba imágenes de una vampira con el don de copiar dones y esa vampira era Angela, ¡Joder! Pensé alucinado

El grito agudo de Laurent atrajo nuevamente mi atención

Su cuerpo estaba aplastado contra el suelo como si tuviera una gran elefante sentado sobre él, sus ojos estaba abiertos al máximo que parecía que el cualquier momento el saltaría de la cuencas

Pero lo que paso a continuación nos hizo encogernos de terror

El cuerpo de Laurent se inflo, como un globo para terminar explotando en miles de pedazo, las risas sádica de Angela, Gabriel y la sombra retumbaba a nuestro alrededor, la imagen del cuerpo de Laurent estallando como un globo de feria se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza

¡Era asqueroso! Y ¡Alucinante!

_¡Oh! una pena _Susurro Angela desapareciendo para aparecer al lado de Gabriel

Los grito de la guardia y los de Aro retumbaban estaban muertos de miedo ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Nosotros también estábamos muertos de miedo, pero teníamos un poco mas de dignidad que Aro y su guardia

__¿Dignidad? desde cuando la dignidad_ _te salva la vida,_ _Cullen_ _Mi cuerpo entero se paralizo , al sentir una fría brisa silbar en mi odio, la sombra estaba detrás de mi, escuche los jadeos de todos, pero yo estaba paralizado, no podía moverme, no respiraba, no daba crédito a las imágenes metales, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una lógica las imágenes era las misma

_Isabella_, con unas grandes y hermosas alas negra saliendo de su espalda, era deslumbrante, era hermosa, era increíble

Y lo peor de todo era que no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando. _Ella es la sombra_ .Grito la vocecita que había intentado reprimir hacia unos minutos intentando no encontrar respuesta a mis preguntas

Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora pero yo seguía in comprender lo que pasaba era inexplicable

_Y para que un ser como tú, quiere entender algo inexplicable _Susurro separándose de mí y apareciendo en el primer escalón de mi porche dándonos la espalda

Sus alas eran gigantes y de un intenso color negro que brillaba incandescente ante nosotros, verla así me trago los recuerdos de las alas que habían pintadas en su habitación, era una magnificencia

¿Era un ángel? ¿?

_Imposible_

_No me lo puedo creer_

_Oh mi dios _

_Joder_

_Da miedo_

_Es hermoso_

_No he visto nada parecido en toda mi vida_

_Tiene que ser Mía_

_Ella es la sombra. _Quise contestar a ese último pensamiento con un _¡oh no me había dado_ _cuenta! _Pero sabía que sería algo brusco, teniendo en cuenta que yo también intentaba aclararme las ideas

Y así miles de pensamiento me bombardearon y es que ni yo me lo creía

_¿Quién eres? _ La pregunta entrecortada de Aro me situó nuevamente en el capo de batalla

La risa macabra de Isabella retumbo a nuestro alrededor, sacudiendo nuestros cuerpos por el temor

_Soy tu_ No fui el único al que se le abrieron los ojos y la boca al ver como Isabella se convertía en Aro y desaparecía para aparecer nuevamente detrás de un muy asustado Aro _Soy el _Grito desapareciendo para reaparecer convertida en Elzhar _Soy ella _Un susurro lastimero salió de sus labios antes de convertiste en una Angela humana _Soy todos lo que quisieron hacer algo y no pudieron _Para este punto su voz sonaba atormentada, había dejado de transformase en los presente y ahora solo era ella, pero se veía afligida y sus ojos ya no eran color chocolate ahora esta de un brillante y escalofriante plateado _Soy mi madre, soy mi padre, soy todos los que pudieron hacer algo y no quisieron _Cuando dijo esto miro a mi padre fijamente como si quisiera evaporarle como había hecho con los guardias _Soy lo que todos creasteis una vez, ahora acarrear con los consecuencias _Sus alas se desplegaron como las de una águila que se preparaba para matar, el aire se había vuelto mas denso la brisa era cortante, por las mentes de los demás me puede dar cuenta que no era el único que estaba sintiendo los músculos agarrotados y la respiración pesada

_Íbamos a morir y todo era muy surrealista_

**1ero** los vulturi

**2do** El supuesto compañero de Irina termina siendo un vulturi y aparte él había sido el que mato a la familia de Angela

**3ero** Angela es un vampiro y uno poderoso

**4to** Isabella tenía alas y la única explicación lógica para que tuviera alas era que fuera un ángel, eso sin contar que ella era la sombra, claro y también estas su siniestro amigo

¿Podia ser nuestro día mas surrealista?

_¡VAIS A MORIR! _El grito de Isabella nos indico el final de nuestra existencia, sabía que no era el único al que el cuerpo el había empezado a arder como si estuviera en una caldera, nuestra vida había sido larga, existentes y muy sublime _¡Ay! De lo sublime a lo patético en un solo paso._ Pensé antes de caer al suelo gritando de dolor, trate de despejar mi mente no podía _¨ver¨_ como mi familia y mis amigos chillaba y se estremecían del dolor, cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía como el infierno, sentía como si mi mente estuviera metida en una batidora y estuviera siendo batida despacio, disfrutando de cómo las azas de hierro picaban capada parte de ella, era demasiado doloroso, escuche un chasquido y a continuación un alarido ensordecedor, que reconocí como mío, mis costillas se estaban expandiendo sobre mi tórax, sentía la presión de mis huesos sobre la cara interna de mi piel, era demasiado doloroso

_¡Para! _No reconocí la voz que emitió esa orden pero si sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de retorcerse de dolor, como mis huesos dejaba de intentar abrirse paso atreves de mi piel, ahora solo había alivio y un profundo silencio

__¿Por qué?_ _Reconocí la voz distorsionada y rencorosa de Isabella, mientras me ponía en pie para verificar que el resto de mi familia estuviera bien

_Recuerda ¿el por qué estás aquí? Si les matas quedaras desterrada _Corrí como medianamente puede y me uní a mi familia y amigos que estaba de pie lo más alejados de Isabella con cara de consternación y miedo

_Bella, recuerda que _el_ no está aquí, solo tienes que esperar un poco _Mire como Angela bajaba del alfeice de mi ventana, y se paraba al lado Isabella _Tranquila amor, paciencia todavía no es la hora _Susurro abrazándola y dejándonos un poco desconcertados ¿amor?

_Angela ¿Tu sabes quién soy? ¿Verdad? _Le pregunto con voz melancólica mientras la miraba a los ojos _Correr y dile que le estaré esperando _Dijo dirigiéndose a Aro y el resto de la guardia, que estaba mirándola con un miedo descomunal _Nos veremos pronto _Susurro antes de que Aro y los suyos desaparecieran

_Volvamos a casa, chicas _Les dijo Gabriel pasando por nuestro lado, mientras nos miraba fijamente y negaba con la cabeza

_¿Que eres? _La palabra de mi padre salieron de su boca antes que yo o el mismo pudiéramos evitarlo, ahora lo único que queríamos es que se fuera, para poder tener un poco de paz y saber que íbamos a hacer. Pero la palabra de mi padre, provocaron que el aire volviera hacer espesarse y frio volviera a calarnos los huesos

_Idiotas _susurro Angela mirándonos con desprecio, vimos como de la nada Isabella desapareció dejando en su lugar a la misma niña que yo había visto hoy en el instituto, mis ojos al igual que los de mi familia se abrieron hasta lo imposible, hay estaba la niña de 13 años, de cabello castaño estaba cubierta de sangre y con las ropas rasgadas

_Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas _Susurro acercándose a un paralizado Carlisle

_¡No otra vez, por favor! _El grito de mi padre nos dejo desconcertad_o a todos _

¿Qué pasaba?

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¡Si lo sé! Cien años después pero aquí estoy ¿Qué os gusto? A mí me encanto lo de Laurent ¡Toma por cabronazo! Jajaja ¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestro querido Carlisle? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con nuestra sádica Isabella?_ _¿Qué pasara ahora con los vulturi, los Cullen e Isabella? Bueno Amores ¡Gracias por estar conmigo! Y espero_ _que con este capituló os allá quitado un poco el mal sabor de boca por haberme tardado tantísimo jajaja ¡os quiero! _

_**¡Os Jodidamente amo!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro __**Reviews **__en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual __**aprecio **__mucho __**que estéis aquí conmigo**__ apoyándome y comentado esta locura de historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

_**¡**__**O**__S____**A**__M__**O**__**!**_

**¡Espero **merecer** vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero **merecer **vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero **merecer** vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero **merecer** vuestros Reviews!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__:__ Para todos/as los que lean "El Beso de la muerte" os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias! **_


End file.
